Gryffindor Buffy
by Wild320
Summary: Buffy tranfers to Hogwarts in her seventh year from Salem Witch Academy. She finds love, a father she never knew about, and a uncle who has been in prison. Takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban. BuffyOliver COMPLETE.
1. Running Away

This is a new story I came up with. I know a lot of you have read my Summer in Howarts and are waiting for the next one. I am working on it but my muse doesn't seem to be there for that story right now.

This story takes place during Harry's third year and Buffy's seventh. **She is not the slayer.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Buffy or Harry Potter. I am only borrowing them and I am not making any money off of them.

Pairing: Buffy/Oliver

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers had run away from home tired of being beaten by her dad. She was now sporting new colorful bruises on her abdomen and back. She was sure that she had a broken rib or two. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other carried the cage that carried her best friend Phantom, a black cat that could be very elusive when he really wanted to be. She hadn't done anything wrong as far as she could tell, but she knew as soon as she had seen his look. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Ever since her mother died when she was six, the man she called father had begun beating her. When she was sure her father had passed out she threw the things she would need for school in her trunk, shrunk it small enough to put it in her backpack and left. She would be starting school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if she made it to the train station in time. As soon as she was far enough away from her house, she raised her wand to summon the Knight Bus. Instantly the Knight Bus appeared. The conductor in his purple uniform leapt up and began speaking loudly.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step aboard, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

"Take me to Kings Cross train station." Buffy said handing him fifteen sickles. She then proceeded to the bed to lie down. Stan handed her the water bottle and Buffy placed it on her sore back. The bus began to move and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

At the station platform the next day, Buffy had gone through the barrier and was lucky enough to find an empty cabin. Letting Phantom out of his cage, the cat immediately made itself comfortable on her lap. She stroked his fur while she looked out the window thinking about the passed two days. She jumped when she felt the hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Buffy turned toward the Scottish accent to see a very cute young man looking at her with concerned eyes. Phantom hissed at him ready to defend anyone who might hurt his master.

"I didn't hear you come in. It's okay Phantom. He just startled me." Buffy soothed petting his fur.

"Oliver." A voice called from the hall of the train.

"Down here." The boy named Oliver called. "Do you mind if a few of us join you?"

Buffy watched as two red headed twin boys and two girls came up behind him.

"Have a seat."

"Thanks. I'm Oliver Wood, and this is Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Fred and George Weasley."

"He's George. I'm Fred." One of the twins spoke.

"No your not I'm Fred. He's George." The other twin spoke.

"Don't mind them. They do that to everyone. You're new here right?" The one called Katie asked.

"Buffy Summers, and this is Phantom." She pointed to the black cat who looked slightly miffed at having his nap disturb. "I'm transferring to Hogwarts from the Salem Witch Academy in America. I'll be going into my seventh year at Hogwarts."

"I'm a seventh year too," said Oliver.

"Why are you just now coming to Hogwarts? Why didn't you finish your last year at Salem?" Alicia asked.

"My parents lived in London but my dad got transferred to the American Ministries of Magic. Dad got a new job in London so we moved back." The group talked while they waited for the train to start moving.

"Did you guys see the paper this morning? Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban this morning." Alicia held the paper up for them to see.

"I thought Azkaban was escape proof. Does it say how he escaped?" Oliver asked.

"They don't know. I hope the Ministry catches him before he can kill more people." Kate said looking horrified.

"Can I see the paper?" Buffy asked wanting to read the article on her uncle. One of the few things that she remembered about her mother was that she believed that her twin brother was innocent.

"Can I keep this?" Buffy asked her.

"Sure, I guess." Alicia said. Buffy put the paper up to read later. The conversation had moved on to Quidditch which had everyone talking excitedly.

* * *

The train had left the station and it didn't take long for the train to really get moving. Mere minutes had passed and soon it had begun to rain hard. The conversation in the cabin had dropped to a quiet whisper when Oliver noticed that Buffy had fallen asleep. Her body had shifted in sleep and her head now rested on Oliver's shoulder. Everyone felt the train begin to slow down.

"We can't be there yet. It's too soon." Katie told them as she looked at her wind up pocket watch.

"Maybe we've broken down." Alicia says once the train had stopped totally.

"I don't think so." Oliver said nudging Buffy a bit.

She woke up sleepily and then looked a bit embarrassed when she realized who her pillow was. Suddenly the windows on the train iced over and the lights went out. Everyone stayed quiet and the only light came from the moon. They watched as a several shadowy figures passed by their door. One of the shadowy figures stopped at their door and Buffy felt as if she would never be happy again. As fast as the feeling had come on, it had gone away just as fast. The lights returned to normal and the train began moving again.

"Everyone all right?" Oliver asked.

"That was a Dementor wasn't it?" Alicia asked.

"It was. Here everyone take some of this." Katie gave everyone a piece of chocolate. Buffy thanked her and ate her chocolate. Even after eating her chocolate Buffy still wasn't feeling well. She excused herself sitting Phantom on the seat she had abandon, and ran for the toilet. Oliver and the others instantly became concerned when Buffy did not come back right away. Oliver and Katie went to check on her.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Oliver asked but received no answer.

"Buffy?" Katie called out knocking upon the door. She also received no answer. Gingerly, Katie tried the handle and was glad to see it wasn't lock. They both gasped upon seeing her unconscious in the bathroom.

"Buffy! Let's get her back to the cabin."

Oliver said as he motioned for Katie to grab her legs. They carried her back to the cabin. Alicia and the twins gasped upon seeing them.

"What happened to her?" George asked.

"We don't know. Oliver and I found her like this in the bathroom."

Katie told them as they laid her down on the seat. Phantom looked at his master curiously and moved toward where Buffy's head was.

"Alicia, go see if you can find the lady with the cart and buy us some more chocolate." Oliver said handing her a few coins. "Fred run back to the bathroom, and get a wet towel to put on her head."

Fred nodded and ran toward the bathroom. Both he and Alicia returned several seconds later. Oliver placed himself beneath Buffy so that she would be slightly elevated. Katie placed the wet cloth on her head. Phantom began licking her face trying to wake her. Several minutes later, she began to come around. Slowly Buffy opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She groaned as the world before her spun.

"You collapsed in the loo." George said with a grin on his face.

"Are you okay Buffy?" Oliver asked concern was all over his face.

"I think so." Buffy said sitting up holding her aching side. The pain was clearly showing on her face.

"Maybe you should just lie back until we get to Hogwarts." Alicia told her. Buffy nodded and laid back, Phantom staying by her side. Her eyes met with Oliver's and she smiled. "Eat this. It will put some color back into your cheek."

"I think I better wait till we get to Hogwarts. The piece Katie gave me came back up when I was in the loo."

She closed her eyes but could not sleep with the pain she was feeling.

* * *

Buffy sat beside Oliver in the carriage. The carriages had just arrived at the front of the school and were letting students out. Buffy slowly stepped out of the carriage grimacing as her side ached again. She grabbed on to Oliver as she felt her world begin to spin again. The next thing Oliver knew his arms were filled with the blonde girl. He quickly hoisted her up and began running toward the medic wing. When he entered he noticed that one of the new professors had brought Harry in.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! She needs your help!" Oliver called out. Madam Pomfrey turned her attention from Harry to Oliver. When she saw that Oliver was carrying an unconscious girl she immediately ushered him to take her to a bed. Professor Lupin couldn't help but stare at the girl. Her face instantly reminded him of someone.

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't know. She passed out once on the train and again right in front of the school. I think her stomach is bothering her. She said she threw up the chocolate Katie had given her." Oliver told her.

"Thank you Mr. Wood. You and Mr. Potter may go." Oliver nodded and retrieved Harry and hurried out of the med-wing.

"Let's have a look." Pomfrey pulled out her wand and said a spell that told her instantly what was wrong with Buffy.

"Professor Lupin, could you run and get the Headmaster and Professor Snape. I will need his help with this."

At first Lupin didn't move, he was still trying to figure out why the girl was so familiar to him. Once Pomfrey called his name again he shook out of his stupor and was gone. Taking off Buffy's robe and lifting her shirt revealed the dark bruises that looked like boot prints. Five minutes later Dumbledore and Snape entered the med-wing.

"Professor Lupin said you wanted to see us."

"Yes Albus, I need Severus's help, and you need to see this. Mr. Wood brought her in here. We have a very sick girl here. Someone has been abusing her Albus. Look at these." Pomfrey showed them the girl's recent bruises. "Someone kicked her repeatedly in the back and stomach. There are also some less recent ones. She's has two broken ribs. Some small internal damage and she's showing signs of malnutrition. What are we going to do Albus?"

"First Poppy, you and Severus get her back to health. As soon as she wakes up, I will need to talk to her so I can then take the appropriate steps with the Ministry." Dumbledore told her. A groan from the bed alerted them that she was waking up. Slowly her eyes began to open. When they finally did open, they looked around unfocusedly until they finally landed on the three in front of her.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked tiredly.

"You are in the hospital wing Ms. Summers. Mr. Wood brought you here when you passed out in front of the school. I am the Headmaster here. Beside me is our school nurse Madam Pomfrey, and your potion professor, Professor Snape. Can you tell us who hurt you like this?" Dumbledore asked her. Her eyes never looked at any of theirs.

"No one. I fell down the stairs right before I left."

Buffy knew they wouldn't believe her but she had to at least make the attempt. Her father was already going to be mad that she left with out him knowing.

"Come now my dear you know that's not true. Our stairs move but I've never once seen them kick someone."

Buffy looked up into Dumbledore's eyes and could see the slight twinkle at the joke he made. Buffy couldn't laugh though.

"Who hit you?" Dumbledore asked again.

"_My father."_ Buffy said as several tears rolled down her cheek her. She turned her head not wanting anyone to see the tears. Severus sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's all right. We won't let him hurt you again. We will do every thing we can to make sure he'll never lay another hand on you."

Buffy wiped at the tears and felt a bit of hope at the man's words.

"Promise?" Buffy asked him. Pomfrey and Dumbledore were both amazed at how well Buffy seemed to take to Severus.

"Promise." Severus told her gently. "Drink these. It will make you feel better." Buffy nodded and took the first vial from him.

She knew from the effect that the first one was a pepper up potion. The effects were instant and she felt better. She took the next potion and it had a sweet taste to it. Severus put a small drop of one last potion on her hand and the effects were instant as Buffy fell asleep.

"Excellent Severus. After the feast I will write to the Ministry to begin the process of getting her removed from her father's custody." Dumbledore told them. "When do you think you'll release her Poppy?"

"I'd like to keep here tomorrow, so my estimation would be in the afternoon day after tomorrow."

"Good. Will you becoming back to the feast Severus?"

"In a bit Albus." Dumbledore nodded. He knew that this was hitting close to home for Snape.

* * *

**Let me know if you like and want more.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Finding a Dad

**THANK YOU** to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad you all like the beginning. Your reviews have inspired me so here is the next chapter.

* * *

The next morning Buffy felt a bit better. The sleeping potion Professor Snape had given her allowed her to rest comfortably for the first time in three months. She had just finished eating her breakfast when Dumbledore came in caring the sorting hat.

"Good morning Headmaster." Buffy greeted.

"Good morning my dear. You are looking better this morning."

"I feel better. I slept so well thanks to the sleeping potion and I don't hurt as much."

"Well then if you are feeling up to it, it's time to sort you into a house."

Buffy nodded as Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

"_This one is very loyal and courageous. Though is very cunning." _The sorting hat told her in her mind. _Both parents were Gryffindor._

_My father didn't even go to Hogwarts. He went to Durmstrang._

_Somethings_ _aren't what they seem…_"GRYFFINDOR!"

"That's cool. Headmaster has the hat ever been known to be wrong?"

"What do you mean my dear?"

"I could hear the hat in my head and it said that both my parents were in Gryffindor but my father didn't go to Hogwarts he went Durmstrang."

"Your mother's maiden name was Black was it not?"

"Yes she and Uncle Sirius were twins. Do you remember her?"

"I do. Your mother was best friends with Lily Evans. They were inseparable their last two years at Hogwarts. Once they graduated no one knew what happened to your mother. I have a theory that I must check on. Rest now or Madame Pomfrey won't let you out tomorrow."

Buffy nodded and her eyes slowly began to drift shut as her body yearned for the healing it needed.

* * *

It had been two days since Oliver had taken Buffy to Madam Pomfrey and he was beginning to worry that she was hurt worse than he had thought. He had been looking for her during every meal trying to see if she was placed in one of the other houses. Lunch was just about to begin when he saw Buffy walk in with Percy. Oliver's eyes lit up when he saw she was wearing Gryffindor's colors. She waved to Oliver, Katie, Alicia, and the twins. There were two empty seats by Oliver and Percy led her to them.

"So you were sorted into Gryffindor." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep, Got sorted yesterday but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me out till today. Percy here has been showing me where some of my classes will be."

Food appeared on the table and everyone began to eat. Buffy took a seat beside Oliver and Percy took a seat beside her. She began to fill up her plate when she felt someone was watching her. Looking toward the teacher's table she saw Professors Lupin and Snape looking at her, and so was the headmaster. She gave all three of them a wave before returning her attention to her food. She and some of the girls were talking when the mail came. Hundred of owls flew in dropping mail. She smiled recognizing Willow's owl and caught the package it dropped. Another item dropped to her from an unknown owl. The room had grown eerily quiet when the red envelope of a howler was dropped to her. She knew that it was from her father. Everyone was watching her, and with a shaky hand she opened it.

"**BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS!** **YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. HOW DARE YOU TAKE OFF WITH OUT MY PERMISSION! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU COME HOME. I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH JOYCE'S BASTARD CHILD ANYWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO SEE YOUR MOTHER NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"**

With that, the Howler went poof. Oliver could see that all the color had drained from her face and her hands shook. Suddenly he watched as she bolted, a look of pure fear was on her face.

* * *

Buffy ran blindly not hearing the shouts of her name. She made it to the top of the Gryffindor tower in record time. Her stuff was still in her knapsack, so all she had to do was collect Phantom. She almost jumped when the cat rubbed against her legs. Quickly picking up Phantom Buffy began to run down the stairs. In her haste to get away Buffy missed a step and began to fall. The stairs suddenly went flat and she slid on her stomach the rest of the way down. When a hand touched her to see if she was all right, Buffy screamed and curled in to a ball trying to protect her body as much as she could. She could hear the voices of Dumbledore and McGonagall but she couldn't make herself respond. Finally, it was Professor Snape that had finally gotten through to her.

"He can't hurt you here. No one is going to let him anywhere near you. I understand what you are going through and I want to help."

"He's going to kill me this time. He wants to kill me. He said he was going to send me to see my mother. She died when I was six." She cried. He sat on the floor and gently pulled her into a protective embrace.

"He's not going to kill you. You're safe. He will never harm you again. You're safe here. It's alright." Severus spoke gently and soothingly to her.

When he had been a small boy he too had been beaten for not being the child his father wanted. It had taken him a while but he found away to become that child.

"Please don't let him kill me." She sobbed. "Don't let him hurt me."

"Never again. The Ministry is involved now he would have to fight many Professors to get you here. Not to mention that your real father would probably hunt him down and bite him."

Buffy looked at Professor Snape as if had suddenly grown two heads.

"Bite him? Then what the Howler said was true. Hank Summers isn't my real father?"

"No, I am." A voice from the entryway spoke and Buffy looked up to see Professor Lupin.

"Really?" Buffy asked looking at Snape and Dumbledore for confirmation. "How do you know? Why?"

"Though your mother had given you your stepfather's name, she put your real father's name on all the documents." Dumbledore told her. "After our talk yesterday morning I asked Madame Pomfrey to check your DNA. The spell confirmed that Remus here is your father."

Buffy looked up at the man who was really her father. By just looking at him she already knew he cared more than Hank did. She stood slowly and moved toward Remus. They stared at each other before Buffy entered his embrace and broke down and cried.

* * *

Remus held Buffy as she cried. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape left leaving the two in the Gryffindor common room. Remus was grateful that Dumbledore had cancelled DADA for the day because he and his daughter had to talk. When her tears began to subside a bit, Remus suggested they talk somewhere a little more private. Buffy nodded.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to face anyone yet."

"Maybe we won't have too. Let's see if this passageway is still here."

Remus moved toward the fire place and took out his wand. He tapped the wall near the fireplace once and then tapped the middle brick of the fireplace, and finally pulled the stand that held the fire pokers. The back wall inside the fire place opened to reveal a secret passage.

"Come on this will take us to one of the less use corridors and then we can take the back stairs from there to my quarters."

"How did you know about this?" Buffy asked as they step in and the passageway closes.

"Your mother and I used to use this passage to…never mind. Let just say I used it a lot."

Buffy chuckled a bit and bet that if her father turned around he would be blushing. They walked for a bit before Remus pulled on a cord that opened another door.

"Where are we?"

"We're on the fifth floor. We have to get to the third floor to get to my quarters. There's a set of stairs that will take us where we want to go."

Buffy followed her father and they were soon at Remus's quarters and they didn't see a sole. The two sat in silence not sure what to say.

"I wish Joyce could have found some way to tell me about you Buffy. I would have been there for you. I would never have let you stay with that bastard." Remus said with a growl.

"Dad-I mean Hank didn't treat me like that at first. He had loved me like his own and a few months before mom died I got really sick and ended up in the hospital. It turned out I had a muggle disease. When I got out mom and dad argued a lot more. Hank started acting colder toward me but never when Mom was around. Then when mom died he started drinking and beating me for just about anything I would do. I once told a neighbor that he beat me and the next day Mrs. Hanson disappeared. The next person I told was Mr. Johnson and he came up with a sudden case of memory loss. The same thing happened to others that I told so I stopped telling people and found ways to hide my injuries. When I started learning magic it got worse when he started giving me extra lessons."

"What do you mean extra lessons?"

"The Unforgivable curses. Mostly he used the Cruico and sometimes the Imperious."

Buffy heard her father growl and it reminded her of her ex-boyfriend.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you a werewolf?" Remus couldn't keep the shocked look off his face and began to stutter before taking a deep breath to talk.

"How did you know?"

"Because of this."

Buffy stood up and Remus watched as her body began to morph into a beautiful white wolf with shiny, sleek looking fur. Her wolf form wasn't much bigger than that of a regular wolf. A few seconds later Buffy changed back.

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since my third year. The first time I did it one of my friends was being harassed by a sixth year and I got mad and morphed in front of a classroom full of kids. I didn't even know I had done it until my DADA teacher stepped in front of me to stop me from biting him."

"What happened?"

"Professor Smith called my name breaking me out of my anger and I reverted back to my normal self and was totally shocked at what I had done. Professor Smith took me to see Headmaster McGee who was very understanding and wanted to see if I could change without being angry. I did and Headmaster McGee said I was the youngest Animagi ever registered. I could never figure out why my Animagus form is a wolf but now it makes sense. Plus when you growled like that you reminded of my ex-boyfriend who is a werewolf."

"You dated a werewolf?" Remus asked wanting to find out more. "How did you find out?

"Well we kind of snuck out of the school and wanted to take a walk in the moonlight. It just happened to be the night of the full moon. I freaked a bit when he started changing because turns out this was the first time he had changed so he didn't have the potion that lets him stay in control. He started eyeing me like I was a steak dinner. I did the only thing I could think of and morphed into my wolf form. After that he seemed calmer and more protective towards me. We stayed out until he changed back in the morning. We had a lot of explaining to do."

"Does he know how he got bit?"

"His three year old cousin bit him right before school had started up. I don't know how his cousin became a werewolf."

"Is that why you broke up?"

"No we didn't break up until the end of fifth year. We both wanted to see other people. We're still good friends and he's dating my best friend Willow. They sent me a package today. It was the second package I got today. I think I put in my bag when I was trying to get my things. Want to see?"

Remus nodded and Buffy pulled out her wand called for her bag. It took several minutes for the bag to get to the door. Buffy looked in the bag and pulled out the wrapped box. She and her father spent the next hour looking at the pictures that were sent.

* * *

**If you like it and want more review.**


	3. Letters & DADA

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm really enjoying writing this one.**

* * *

Buffy and her father talked for most of the afternoon. There was thirty minutes before dinner would be served. Buffy decided to go outside to open the letters she had gotten from her friends at Salem Witch Academy. She went and sat beneath one of the trees and opened the box. The first letter in the box was Willow's.

_Dear Buffy,_

_How are things going at Hogwarts? Is Hogwarts as beautiful as we read about? We all really miss you. Things here don't seem the same without you. Try-outs have started on the Quidditch team. It won't be the same without you. The team hasn't found anyone who could play chaser like you. We got a new DADA teacher Professor Rayne. He makes the class very interesting. So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far? Have you met any cute boys? Write me back soon._

_Love_

_Willow_

Buffy smiled at the letter. She really missed Willow and the others. Picking up Xander's letter and reading she was laughing so hard she was in tears. She looked up to see Oliver standing on the last step looking as if he was debating whether he should intrude or not. Buffy finally made the decision and waved him over.

"I'm glad to see you're still here. I thought you might had left." Oliver said taking a seat by Buffy.

"I was really close to bolting, but Professor Snape and the Headmaster helped calm me down. They convinced me that I was protected here and they wouldn't let him hurt me again."

"Is that why you passed out on the train and in front of the school?"

"Yeah, he beat me the night before I was supposed to be at the train station. He was drunk, but it's okay because the Headmaster found out that he's not my real father. The Headmaster found my real father and we spent the afternoon talking."

"That's good right? Do you like him?"

"It's very good. I can tell just by the way he looks at me that he loves me more than life itself."

"Do you mind if I ask who your father is?"

"I don't mind. The whole school will probably know by breakfast anyway. My real father is Professor Lupin."

"That's why all his classes were cancelled today." Buffy nodded. "We had him yesterday and he seemed pretty good. So why are you sitting out here by yourself?"

"I wanted to read the letters from my friends in America. They sent me some pictures." She showed him the pictures of Willow, Xander, and Oz.

"They look like really good people." He told her.

"They are. I really miss them. I didn't get to see them this summer. As soon as school was out Hank moved us back here."

"Is this a picture of you with your Quidditch team?"

"Yeah we've won the cup the last three years. I was one of the chasers."

"Are you going to try out for the Hogwarts team? Angelina transferred to another school and we have an opening for a chaser. We're holding tryouts this weekend. You should really try out."

"I just might. I wish I had my Nimbus but Hank broke it when I returned home for the summer. I'll just have to use a school broom."

"Great. Come on. It's just about time for dinner." Buffy nodded and began putting her stuff back in the box. "Here let me take that for you."

Oliver said taking her package for her as they entered the school. Upon entering they saw that the Great Hall was filling up with people.

* * *

After last night's dinner and breakfast this morning Buffy was feeling like she fit in at Hogwarts. None of her house treated her different and none of them had asked her about her Howler. She was finally going to get to go to classes. Today Gryffindor had potions with Slytherin. Buffy and Oliver were sitting together. The door to the potions room slammed shut several people jumped including Oliver. Buffy fought to keep the smile off her face.

"Turn your books to page 234 and 235. One of you will make the freeze potion while your partner works on the reversal potion. Begin. You have forty-five minutes."

"You do the potion and I'll work on the cure." Buffy told him.

He nodded and the two began to work quietly. Professor Snape walked around the room making most of the people nervous. Certain students he we would loom over making sure they weren't cheating. He stood behind Buffy and Oliver and Buffy looked up at him with a slight smile. He didn't return the smile but his eyes told her that he was glad to see that she had made it to class. Unlike some of her housemates Buffy wasn't scared of Snape. She had heard the others talk but knew this was just an act he liked to put on. Buffy finished her potion a bit earlier and looked to see that Oliver was struggling a bit.

"Just take a deep breath and think about what you want to do. You can do it."

Buffy told him softly giving him a reassuring smile. Buffy watched as he took several deep breaths and thought about what he wanted to do. The answer came to him and quickly he added the last of the ingredients.

"Times up. Let's see who completed their potions correctly. Ten points will be given to each group that successfully completes both potions. Let's start with Gryffindors."

He went through each of the Gryffindors not one them had both correct. When he came up to Buffy and Oliver, Buffy offered her hand. The potion had worked instantly and Buffy was frozen solid, but her hair soon turned green. The class began to giggle.

"Too many mint leaves Mr. Wood."

He poured a drop of her remedy on to her hand. Two seconds later Buffy was able to move again. She pulled a strand of her hair to see the actual color. She looked toward Oliver to see that he had the grace to look embarrassed and thought that that blush looked really cute on him.

"Excellent work on your remedy Ms. Summers. Now if you would like I will return your hair to its normal color."

"That's okay Professor, I can do it. Wouldn't be the first time my hair has been this color."

Taking out her wand Buffy pointed at her hair and spoke the spell. Her wand literally soaked up the green that was in her hair leaving nothing but her blonde hair.

Snape moved on to his Slytherins. They had about the same results as the Gryffindor.

"Five points to Slytherin for Mr. Mullins for having the best freeze potion. Five points to Gryffindor for Miss Summers for making the best remedy potion. For the next class I want you to all have the ingredients to make the potion on page 157."

Buffy gathered her things and was smiling brightly.

"We've got Muggle Defense next. What's that?" Buffy asked having never heard of that class.

"That's right you missed the Headmaster's speech. It's a new class that Dumbledore is implementing this year. It's a mandatory class where you learn to defend yourself without wands or any kind of magic taught by Professor Giles, he's the Professor that sits by Professor Flitwick. Let's go before we're late."

* * *

**If you want more let met know. Review.**


	4. Nightmares and Revelations

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like.**

Muggle Defense had turned out to be an interesting class that Buffy truly enjoyed. She liked Mr. Giles and she liked the idea of being able to defend herself should something happen to her wand. The rest of her classes went well and Buffy found that she was really tired after dinner and went straight to bed. Sometime during the middle of the night she began to toss and turn in her bed as she was caught up in a nightmare of her stepfather beating her. His face was taunting her as each blow landed. She screamed when she felt someone grab her. She shot up looking around not sure where she was at. Debbie had been the one to grab her arm and was now on the floor. Buffy was shaking. The dream had been too real for her. Phantom jumped on to her bed and began rubbing against Buffy's arm. She picked Phantom up holding him tightly in her arms and hugged him before beginning to stroke his soft fur.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Debbie asked. Buffy shook her head no. "We couldn't wake you."

"I sent one of the house elves for Professor McGonagall." Kathy told her friend.

She wasn't sure if Buffy had even heard her. Buffy seemed to have gone into some kind of state. The two sat with there friend trying to be supportive. Two minutes later they heard the sound of McGonagall coming up the stairs.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"She was having a nightmare. We tried to wake her and she wouldn't wake that's when we sent for you. About a minute after we sent for you she woke and has been like this. She won't talk." Debbie told the head of her house.

There was another sound of footsteps coming and the group turned to see Professor Lupin coming.

"Minerva, how is she? Buffy?"

Remus was frightened that his daughter's eyes looked so hollow as if she wasn't there. He watched as she continued to stroke Phantom's fur.

"I believe we need to get her to the infirmary." McGonagall told him. "You two back to bed."

"Yes Professor."

The two girls quickly returned to bed but watched as Professor Lupin moved to pick Buffy up. She finally looked up into his eyes and let go of Phantom to grab on to him.

"Oh dad." Buffy sobbed. "It was so real. I could feel every blow…I…" She said barely above a whisper.

"Shh, I won't let him hurt you again. You're safe here."

"Remus, I think that we should finish this conversation away from Buffy's classmates."

"You're right Minerva."

Remus picks Buffy up making sure to take the blanket. McGonagall helps him maneuver down the stairs. Phantom not liking the way his master was acting followed the group. When they reached the portrait Phantom meowed. McGongall smiled and picked the black cat up in her arms.

* * *

Lupin carried Buffy back to his room. Buffy had a death grip on him the whole time. He sat down with her on the couch and Buffy still didn't let go.

"You're safe. He can't hurt you here."

"But he can maybe not physically but mentally. The Howler the other day was only the beginning. Now the dreams, I can still see him as he was taunting me. He was telling me he was going to kill me. Kept calling me a bastard, and I remember feeling his hands on me as he was about to break my arm again. I felt every blow"

She began shaking again, as her breathing sped up. McGonagall knew she had to help Lupin calm her down before she hyperventilated.

"Miss Summers, it's alright. It was just a nightmare. You need to calm down before you make yourself sick."

"And then I'll have to take you to see Madame Pomfrey." Her father added and chuckled when Buffy made a face. "That's better. Remember what I said he can't hurt you at Hogwarts because I won't let him. Do you believe me?"

"Yeah, I believe you."

"Good, why don't you go try and sleep on the bed while Professor McGonagall and I talk."

"I'll try. I love you dad."

"I love you too. Now go and get some sleep you've got class tomorrow, and take Phantom with you."

"Come on Phantom."

The cat jumped down from its comfortable spot on McGonagall's lap and followed Buffy into the bedroom. Remus and McGonagall had been talking about Buffy for quite a while when they heard the sound of gasping. Both of them ran into the room with wands drawn not sure what to expect but saw no one but Buffy and Phantom. Remus ran over to the bed and tried to wake her. Just like the two girls had said earlier Remus was having a hard time waking his daughter. McGonagall called for several house elves and when they appeared she sent them to get some other teachers. Seconds later through the fire place one after another stepped Dumbledore, Snape, and Pomfrey. All eyes immediately went to the gasping student, who was beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen, and the father trying to wake her.

"She won't wake up." Remus said frantically.

"Let me try. Stand back." Dumbledore brought out his wand and pointed it at Buffy. "Finite Incantatem."

When the spell hit her, Buffy sat up quickly gasping for breath. Her body was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. Her father sat on the bed and Buffy instantly went into his arms.

"Let me look her over." Pomfrey said as she approached the bed.

"There is some very dark and powerful magic being used. Severus, I want you to find what spell was used. Minerva and I will strengthen the wards around Hogwarts. Poppy, how is she?"

"She's got extensive bruising around her neck as if someone was standing there choking her."

"He was." Buffy gasped out hoarsely. "In my dreams…choking me…" Buffy rubbed at her throat.

"I need to get some potions from the infirmary if we don't want her sounding like a frog all day. Come my dear." Madame Pomfrey moved to help her stand, but Buffy still held on tightly to Remus and her body was still shaking just as fiercely.

"I'll bring her down Poppy. It would seem that she has no plan to let go anytime soon."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey had healed Buffy's throat and she was back to talking normal but she refused to go back to sleep. Her father took her back to his room. She insisted that he try and get some sleep and that she would be okay. After twenty minutes of reassuring her dad that she was fine Buffy sat down at the desk and took out a quill and some parchment to write.

_Sirius Black,_

_My name is Buffy Anne Lupin. If you haven't already figured it out I am the daughter of your friend Remus Lupin and your twin sister Joyce. My mother told me all about you and the pranks you used to pull. She never believed that you did what you're being accused of. When I was six, my mother was killed by a muggle drunk driver. I didn't think you knew since you were in Azkaban by then. I hope that one day we will meet and you won't be a wanted man. Where ever you're at please stay safe._

_Your niece,_

_Buffy_

Buffy looked the letter over and folded it to put in an envelope and sealed it to be sent off first thing in the morning.

* * *

Buffy left from her father's room early the next morning to head back to the Gryffindor tower. She got a shower in and then quickly dressed and grabbed her things for the day. Buffy then headed for the owlery. She picked out a nice owl giving him the letter and watched as it flew away. She just hoped the letter made it to him. It always amazed her how owls knew exactly who they were looking for and how to find them even if the sender didn't. Glad that her letter was on its way Buffy began walking toward breakfast. Buffy knew something was going on as she passed students that were talking would turn and look at her and then begin whispering. Upon entering breakfast she noticed the majority of the students were looking at her. Making her way to the Gryffindor table, she didn't see Oliver, so she took a seat by Debbie and Kathy.

"What's going on? Why is everyone trying to look like their not looking at me?"

Neither girl answered trying to squirm under their roommates gaze. Before she could question them again Oliver took a seat across from her.

"Do you know what's going on here?"

"Yeah, I had a few people ask me on the way to breakfast. There's a rumor going around and everyone wants to know if it's true."

"What rumor?"

"That Professor Lupin is your father."

"What did you tell them?" Buffy asked.

"That they would have to ask you."

"Gee, I wonder who could have talked." Buffy said looking toward her two roommates who were still avoided looking at her.

"We're sorry Buffy. We were talking about it in the common room and somebody must have over heard us." Debbie told her.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and stood up. Instantly every one became quiet and looked up at him.

"Before we begin breakfast I believe we need to get something out in the open. Miss Summers would like to handle this or should I continue?"

Buffy almost laughed out loud at seeing the twinkle in his eye.

"You can handle it sir but I'm going by Lupin now." Buffy looked up to see that that bit of news shocked her father.

"Indeed. Miss Lupin is the daughter of our very own Professor Lupin. Miss Lupin did not know that Professor Lupin was her father until a few weeks ago. Now let's eat."

Breakfast and the rest of the day had people coming up to her asking her about her father and how she never knew. By the end of their last class Buffy was ready to pull her hair out.

* * *

**Please Review if you like this and want more.**


	5. Tryouts and Hogsmeade

Things had finally settled around Hogwarts and everyone finally let the topic of Buffy being Lupin's daughter go. It was time for the Gryffindor tryouts and Buffy stood with others who were trying out. Buffy looked over at her competitors. There were at least twenty competing for the spot. Buffy found herself in the middle of the line and they seemed to be going down the line. She watched as the ones before her went and could see that hardly any of them had made an impression. Oliver was an exceptional Keeper letting very little get passed him. Buffy began to look around and saw Debbie and Kathy sitting in the stands. She waves to them and then sees that her father is also watching waiting to see his daughter's moves. Buffy could see his smile from her spot and hoped she would do him proud. She was really wishing she had her Nimbus but she didn't and the school brooms didn't quite compare. They were much slower. She let out a sigh as she realized her turn was next. The crowd clapped as the girl who had been in front of her had landed. She hadn't scored much against Oliver but she had done an amazing job dodging bludgers.

"Miss Lupin, you're up next." Buffy heard Professor McGonagall tell her. She hadn't even realized that the Head of her house was out here.

Climbing on to her broom, Buffy rose into the air and was tossed the Quaffle. The first part of the tryouts was to see how Buffy could maneuver alone. Buffy took the Quaffle and began moving toward the goal. She went into a corkscrew kind of spin which had everyone mesmerized including Oliver. She came out of her spin and threw the ball in the left ring. She heard the crowd cheer and was once again in control of the Quaffle. She pushed her broom to go faster and continued to do the moves she used last year. Oliver caught some and some got by him. When Katie and Alicia joined her Buffy talked to them for a few minutes about what she wanted to do. They began flying Buffy had the Quaffle and Katie and Alicia were flying circles around her. Buffy passed the Quaffle to Katie who passed it back to Buffy who passed it to Alicia. This went on until they got close and Buffy made the shot and scored. The three of them had done several more routines like that that had the crowd cheering and whistling. When Buffy landed she was instantly surrounded by Harry and the twins. Kathy and Debbie had also made it to the field.

"Buffy! You were great!" Fred told her.

"I've never seen flying like that." George exclaimed. The rest of the team landed and surrounded her.

"Does anyone remaining think they could do better than that?" Everyone remaining shook their head no at McGonagall. "Mr. Wood, I think you've found your new chasers. Congratulations Miss Lupin."

The crowd of Gryffindors around her cheered because they knew that their team would be unbeatable this year. The crowd slowly began to disperse. Remus waited for her. When she spotted him she ran over to him.

"I'm so proud of you. You take after your mother. She loved flying and Quidditch. She was a chaser too. She and James made an incredible team. Just like you, she used to try wild things to score and always left me breathless from holding my breath for so long."

She and her father began to walk back toward the school.

"Hey Buffy, wait up!" Oliver called running to catch up with her.

"I'll see you at dinner." Remus said kissing her on the cheek. Buffy watched him leave and waited for Oliver to catch up.

"What's up Oliver?"

"I wanted to say congratulations. I knew you would get the position."

"Then you knew more than me. I hoped I would and I was nervous because I didn't have my own broom."

"You were brilliant. I can't believe some of those moves you pulled off. I can't wait to implement them into training,"

"When do we start training?" Buffy asked as they walked toward the castle.

"After next weekend. Speaking of next weekend, would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade?"

Buffy smiled one of her hundred watt smiles. She had been waiting for weeks for Oliver to ask her. In that time over half of the male student population had asked her.

"I would love to as long as you don't mind that my father is one of the chaperones."

"I don't mind as long as I get to spend the day with you." Oliver told her and Buffy felt herself blush.

"So would this be like a date?" She asked and then noticed he blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Cool. Come on. I'm hungry and dinner should just about be ready."

They both walked back to the castle with their hands in each others and huge smiles on both their faces. Neither one of them saw the black dog that was hiding and watching them that had what appeared to be a smile on its face.

* * *

The next week went by slowly and Buffy thought Saturday would never get there. She was excited about going to Hogsmeade with Oliver. She'd woken up early that morning going through her trunk trying to find the right thing to wear. The first thing she had on was a red sweater with a black skirt and matching black shoes. Phantom hissed at her.

"You're right."

She told her cat and quickly began to change. This time she put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Phantom hissed again. Buffy continued trying on a variety of different outfits getting the same response.

"Alright Mr. Smarty pants, what should I wear?"

Buffy watched as Phantom jumped down off her bed and pulled the black jeans from the pile. Then he pulled out a blue v-neck shirt with long sleeves that left her shoulders bare. Finally the cat jumps into the trunk and pulls out a matching black jean jacket. Buffy looked the outfit over and realized it was perfect. As she began to dress she laughed realizing that her cat had picked out her outfit.

* * *

Buffy went down to breakfast and smiled when she saw Oliver was already there. She wet her lips as she took what he was wearing in. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a blue sweater that matched her shirt.

"You look great. Apparently great minds really do think alike." Oliver said standing up when she approached the table and saw her outfit.

"Believe it or not Phantom picked this out." They both laughed.

"Then I must say your cat has impeccable taste."

The two began to eat as the hall began to fill up. Buffy noticed the sullen look on Harry's face and realized he mustn't have permission to go. Oliver and Buffy finished breakfast and were one of the first ones in the Entrance Hall. Once they were checked off by Mr. Filch they selected a carriage to ride in. The two talked quietly about all they wanted to do that day. The carriage ride was nice and Buffy and Oliver enjoyed being able to talk without anyone interrupting them. They stopped at Zonko's to look around and Buffy bought a few things to send to her friends in America. After Zonko's they went to the quill shop to get some more parchment. They found a photography place and had their picture taken asking the man for three photos. Buffy wanted to send one to her friends so they could see what Oliver looked like. After that they went to Honeydukes. They both sampled several of the treats before buying a bag full to eat later. Buffy bought an extra bag.

"You must have a real sweet tooth."

"I do, but this one is for Harry. Did you see him this morning at breakfast?" Buffy asked as they left the shop.

"I'm afraid I didn't. I was too busy looking at the beauty beside me."

Buffy could feel the heat from Oliver's words and was sure that she was blushing. She looked up to see that Oliver was watching her and smiling.

"Come on, let find the post office. I want Harry to have these before we get back."

* * *

When they left the Post Office, they ran into her roommates Kathy and Debbie. The two girls began pulling Buffy along toward Gladrags. Oliver followed behind them. Buffy looked over her shoulder giving him a sympathetic look. Oliver just shrugged and was about to follow them in when Fred, George, Lee and few others Oliver associated with called out to him.

"Hey Wood, we're going to check out the Quidditch store. Want to come?" George asked. Oliver wanted to but he also wanted to stay with Buffy.

"Go on, I need to buy a cloak anyway. I'll try and catch you at the Quidditch shop when we're done. If not I'll meet up with you at the Three Broomsticks."

"Are you sure?" He asked Buffy. She nodded as she approached him. She moved to speak in his ear.

"It'll give me a chance to brag about what a cute butt you have." Buffy laughed because Oliver immediately reddens. "That's cute on you too."

She quickly pecks him on the cheek and watches as he goes even redder and Buffy smiled hugely. She had wanted to kiss him for weeks. Kathy and Debbie giggled as they pulled her into the store.

"What did you say to him?" Debbie asked.

"I just told him what a cute butt he has." The other two girls giggled and nodded in response.

"That's for sure. He has one of the cutest butt's at Hogwarts."

Kathy said as she looked at a particular blouse. Buffy moved toward the cloaks. The weather would be turning colder and her old cloak wasn't keeping her warm enough. She was so glad she had saved some of her money to get exchange at Gringotts before school started. It wasn't enough for a new broom but it would get her the few essentials she needed.

"That blush is so cute on him too," said Debbie.

"I know. I can't help but tease him to see it." Buffy told them. "What do you think of this cloak?"

Buffy put on the black and purple cloak and began to model it.

"I think it looks great on you. Purple is really your color." Kathy told her.

"It's thick. It should help give me some extra protection against the coolness." Buffy began to look over some of the cloaks they carried for men. Buffy wanted to get her father one. She knew her father didn't have much money because it was hard to keep a job when you changed into a werewolf three nights a month. She finally found a blood red cloak that she thought would bring out her father's eyes. Buffy took both cloaks to the counter to pay for them.

Buffy, Kathy, and Debbie walked out of Gladrags. Buffy spotted her father walking with McGonagall.

"I want to talk to my dad for minute. I'll catch up with you two at the Three Broomsticks."

Kathy and Debbie nodded and left Buffy to do some more shopping. Buffy ran to catch up with her father.

"Buffy, didn't think I'd be seeing you at all today. I thought you would be spending all day with Oliver."

"I am. I wanted to show you the cloak I bought." Buffy brought out the red cloak. "I bought this for you. I thought it brings out your eyes. Do you like it?"

Remus held up the cloak looking it over. It was thicker than anything he currently owned and was really nice shade.

"I love it. Thank you, but you didn't have to spend your money on me. You should be spending it on you."

"I wanted to. You need something warmer to wear when winter comes, and it's what families do. They care of each other. Besides, I bought one for me only its purple."

"Thank you." Remus said as he hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you catch up with young Mr. Wood? He's probably wondering where you are at."

Buffy nodded giving her father one more hug before heading off in the direction of the Quidditch shop.

When Buffy entered the Quidditch shop she looked around to see that Oliver and the others had already left. Buffy took a longing look at the brooms especially the Nimbus and the new Firebolt. Knowing there was nothing she could do about a broom now, she left to go meet up with the others. She was headed toward the Three Broomsticks when she heard the sound of whimpering. The animal sounded like it was really hurt. Buffy pulled her wand out and moved carefully into the alley. The alley was dark and common sense told her turn around and run but she kept moving forward. Before Buffy knew what happened an arm wrapped around her and a hand clamped over her mouth preventing her scream from being heard. Her eyes went wide with fear as they moved further into the alley.

* * *

**What do you think? Review.**


	6. Hogsmeade part 2

**I got this out as soon as I could. Hope you like.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

* * *

"Buffy, it's Sirius. I'm going to let you go. Do you understand?"

Buffy nodded and felt Sirius release her. She turned and looked to see that it really was her Uncle. He looked older than the picture she had of her mother and him. They both looked at each other for a bit before Buffy embraced him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked. "You're taking a great risk being here."

"Ever since I got your letter I've been trying to find a way to let you know I was here but you were always around your friends. I saw your quidditch tryout. Just like your mother. You look so much like Joyce. I can't believe Moony never told us."

"Moony? Who's Moony?"

"Your father. It's a long story that I will hopefully tell you about one day. Have you seen Harry? I've been looking for him but I haven't seen him."

"He didn't get permission to come. He's still at the castle. Why?"

"Harry's parents, Lily and James, made me Harry's Godfather. If anything happened to them I was suppose to take care of Harry. I never betrayed them. It was Peter. He talked me into letting him be their secret keeper and we switched at the last minute. He was the one who killed those muggles and then cut off his finger to set me up."

Buffy looked into his eyes and could see the pleading look that said he wanted desperately for her to believe him.

"I understand and I believe you. I never thought you did it. I only wanted to know how you got blamed. I'd better go. Oliver and dad will be looking for me if I don't show up at the Three Broomsticks soon. Stay safe Uncle Sirius." Buffy hugged her Uncle and then grabbed her bag and headed for the Three entered the Three Broomsticks and looked around. She finally spotted Oliver and the others toward the back. She made her way toward the back of the pub. When Oliver saw her he stood to meet her.

"I was beginning to worry. Are you all right?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine. I was on my way here when I heard an animal cry out. I went to find it but I must have scared it because it ran off."

Oliver nodded and led her to the table they were sitting at. Buffy took the chair Oliver had vacated while he got another one. He brought her a butterbeer.

"Thanks."

* * *

They all had several drinks and talked before Buffy and Oliver realized it was getting close to the time they would have to head back. Oliver and Buffy headed toward the Shrieking shack. They had asked the others if they wanted to come but they declined. Oliver explained to Buffy how the shack had gotten its name. He was half way through the story when he was thrown away from her.

"Oliver!" Buffy cried out.

"Look out!"

Oliver cried out upon seeing the man about to strike Buffy. The warning had come too late as Buffy felt the blow hit her in the side of the head. She looked up dazedly from the ground at her attacker. Her eyes immediately widen in fear.

"Thought you wouldn't see me again didn't you?" Her stepfather said as he kicked her in the stomach.

"Leave her alone!" Oliver was standing up with his wand out.

"Or you'll what?"

Hank asked as he turned and pointed his wand toward Oliver. Ropes shout of the wand and soon Oliver found he couldn't move. Hank Summers had turned back to Buffy who was now on her feet.

"I didn't say you could get up. Cruico!"

Buffy dropped back to the ground twitching in pain.

"Tell daddy how sorry you are." Hank said as he bent over.

"You are not my father! My real father loves me."

Buffy said through gritted teeth. The pain of the Cruico curse had been worse than she had ever remembered it. Hank slapped her across the face.

"I AM YOUR FATHER! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" Her Stepfather approached and kicked her in the stomach again.

"Leave her alone!" Oliver's cries fell on deaf ears.

"No you're not and you know it!" After a third kick, Buffy had no choice but to relieve her stomach all over his shoe.

"Bet you did that on purpose you little brat. Your going to see your mother really soon."

He pointed his was wand at her and Buffy could see from the look in his eyes that he had had enough. Buffy closed her eyes knowing he was about to use the killing curse.

"AVA-"

The spell was never completed as a huge black dog jumped at Hank and began mauling him. Hank fought with it finally pushing it off enough so he could apparate away. The black dog moved over to Buffy and licked her face. Buffy opened her eyes just a bit. Looking into the dog's eyes she realized it was her uncle.

"_Go, before you get caught."_ She whispered.

He licked her face again before running off into the woods just before her real father, McGonagall and Professor Flitwick arrived. Flitwick went to help Oliver.

"He put the Cruico curse on her." The now free Oliver Wood told them. Remus pointed his wand at his daughter.

"Finite Incantatum!"

The pain on Buffy's face eases but her eyes still stayed closed as tears slipped through them.

"Buffy, honey, are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Remus asked as began checking her over.

"She took a hit to the head and several to the stomach. He was so mad that she wouldn't recognize him as her father that he was going to kill her. He was about to use the killing curse. If it hadn't been for that black dog stopping him Buffy would be dead."

All the teachers gasped at just how close they had come to losing her. Remus held her in his arms and could feel her shaking.

"I'm here now. Come on, let's get you to Poppy." Remus said as he stood up Buffy clinging to him tightly.

* * *

After being thoroughly examined by Madam Pomfrey Buffy was released to go to the feast. She walked to the feast with her father. He held her hand tightly not wanting to let go. They entered the Great Hall to find that the feast had already begun. Buffy hugged her father and moved toward the Gryffindor table. The ghosts were putting on a show so she was able to slip in mostly unnoticed. She took her usual seat by Oliver whose smile instantly became brighter upon seeing her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as she filled her plate with food.

"I'm good. Madam Pomfrey fixed the small damage that was done and sent me on my way. What about you? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I've taken harder hits in Quidditch." Oliver told her. "Besides that I think our first date went well."

Buffy nodded. The date had gone well and she definitely wanted to go out again.

"So does that mean…" Buffy hesitated.

"It means I want you to be my girl. What do you say?"

"I'd love to." Buffy said holding Oliver's hand underneath the table and giving it a squeeze.

* * *

The feast continued on and the two ate enjoying just being by each other. After the feast was over Buffy and Oliver walked hand in hand toward the Gryffindor tower. They were only a flight away when they noticed that there was a back up of students on the stairs.

"I wonder what's going on." Buffy said as they tried to push their way through the crowd.

"Harry mate, what's going on?" Oliver asked.

"It's the Fat Lady. Someone or something has torn her picture and she's no where to be found. Percy has sent for Dumbledore."

Buffy tried to move closer wanting to see the slashed painting. Standing on the tips of her toes she can just see the huge slash marks that ruined the painting. All eyes turned as Dumbledore and Mr. Filch came up the stairs.

"Move aside." Dumbledore's voice boomed.

Everyone seemed to quiet down wanting to hear what the headmaster was going to say. They watched as he touched the ripped canvas.

"Mr. Filch, Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"Yes Headmaster." Filch said as he and Mrs. Norris left to find the ghost.

"What are we going to do Headmaster?" Buffy asked.

"All Gryffindors will return to the Great Hall. Everyone else, return to your rooms and do not come out until you have heard from your Head of House." Dumbledore turned to Harry and Buffy. "Miss Lupin and Mr. Potter, make sure that you stay in the Great Hall and that you aren't alone."

"Yes Professor." They both chimed.

"You heard the Headmaster. Gryffindors return to the Great Hall. Let's go everyone." Percy called out as did several Gryffindor Prefects.

"What do you think is going on?" Oliver asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Dumbledore thinks it has something to do with Hank."

"How would he get into Hogwarts?"

"I don't know but he's been using some very dark magic to mess with me. You saw him earlier. He was going to…"

Buffy let the sentence fall away. They both knew what he was going to do. As they reached the Great Hall Buffy saw that her father was there. The days events had taken their emotional toll on her and she ran to her father and held on tight as several tears fell.

* * *

**Review.**


	7. First Quidditch Match

Mr. Filch opened the door to the Great Hall and immediately headed to where Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin are standing.

"Where did you find her at Argus?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Bloody Baron found her on one of the paintings on the back stairs by the fourth floor."

"Did she tell you who did that to her?" McGonagall asked.

"She did. She said he had eyes like the devil, and a soul as dark as his name. She said it was him, Headmaster."

"Who Argus?" Dumbledore asked wishing he would get to the point.

"The one they talk about. He was here. Sirius Black."

"Secure the castle Argus. I want every bit of the castle searched to make sure he's still not in the castle." Filch nodded and went to secure the castle.

"What are we going to do Albus?" McGonagall asked quietly not wanting the students to hear."

"We'll search the castle. The other three houses have been confined to their dorms. Gryffindor can sleep here tonight. The prefects can send word through Sir Nicholas if there is trouble while we check the castle thoroughly." Dumbledore turned toward the Gryffindors.

"You will all be sleeping here tonight. Prefects, you will make sure that no one leaves the Great Hall. For your safety, the teaching staff will be searching the castle."

"Who exactly are you searching the castle for?" Buffy asked.

"Sirius Black. He was the one who attacked the Fat Lady."

Everyone began talking at once about how did he get in here and what was he looking for.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "I think it would be best if everyone turned in for the night."

Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed at the tables the students ate at. The tables flew across the hall and began stacking themselves to make room for the students to sleep.

"You'll need these…" Waving his wand again produced enough sleeping bags for all of Gryffindor. Once that was done, the teachers left out.

A line had started so that everyone could get their sleeping bag. Oliver had grabbed one for himself and one for Buffy who had not moved from her seat on the floor since Dumbledore announced that it was her Uncle who attacked the Fat Lady.

"Got you a sleeping bag. You okay?" Oliver asked setting the sleeping bag down beside her.

"What…? I just got lost in thought. Thanks." They laid their bags beside each other.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I was just thinking about what Sirius Black could have wanted so badly in the Gryffindor tower that he would risk getting caught."

"I don't know, but spending over ten years in Azkaban probably hasn't done much for his mind. I mean look at that picture of him in the paper that day on the train. He was laughing like a mad man."

"But that was how the media portrayed him. They wanted him to look like a maniac. He's not. He's a man who lost his best friends and was set up by someone he thought he could trust."

"How do you know this?"

"_Because Sirius Black is my Uncle and he told me today when I was on my way to the Three Broomsticks."_

Buffy whispered hoping no one would over hear them. She was glad that Percy was still bellowing about lights out in two minutes. She watched as Oliver contemplated what she said and his eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" Oliver shouted slightly.

Buffy shushed him as several eyes turned. After a few minutes the eyes returned to what they were doing before the outburst.

"_Sirius Black is your uncle?"_ He whispered as the wheels in Oliver's mind turned some more. "So when you told me that you went looking for a whimpering animal…"

"_That was the truth. I didn't find out it was him until he grabbed me. I was so scared because I thought it was Hank. When he spoke and then let me go, I looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't the killer everyone made him out to be. Please Oliver, promise me you won't say anything to anyone"_

Oliver could see the pleading look in her eyes and the pout on her face. He thought the pout looked so cute on her.

"_I promise I won't tell anyone, but you have to promise not to try and meet him again alone. I want to be there."_

"_I promise. Thank you!"_

Buffy said reaching over and hugging him tightly before planting another kiss on his cheek. Once again Oliver blushed.

"You know that's a cute color on you that I love to see."

That made Oliver blush even more and Buffy laughed as she snuggled inside her bag. The lights went out and Buffy was sure sleep would come quick. She only hoped it would be a restful one and not a nightmarish one.

* * *

To Buffy's surprise her nights had been restful ones full of pleasant dreams. She figured it was because she was too tired from the Quidditch practices. They had training daily to get ready for their first match. It was supposed to be against Slytherin but the Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy claimed that his arm hurt too much for him to play from being attacked by Buckbeak the Hippogriff in Care of Magical creatures. So, now their first match was with Hufflepuff. When Buffy woke up the morning of the big match she knew it was going to be a great day until she looked outside. The sky was dark as big thunderous looking clouds covered the sky. Buffy knew that before their match was over they were going to see rain. She put on a few extra clothes to keep warm and headed off for breakfast. She reached the bottom of the steps to see that Oliver was coming down from the boy's dormitory.

"Nice timing. May I have the honor of escorting you to breakfast?" Oliver asked holding out his arm.

Buffy took his arm, but not before wrapping both her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Oliver's arms wrapped around her as they shared a good morning kiss. At first Oliver would blush when they kissed but he soon overcame that with each kiss.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast. I have a feeling we're going to need all the strength we can get."

Oliver nodded and the two walked to breakfast and sat in their usual spot. They filled their plates and talked about the upcoming match. They were half way done when the rest of their teammates came down and a few others. Thundered rumbled and the sound of rain hitting the glass let them know they were in for a wet match. Seconds later a single owl flew in and Buffy smiled as the freshly wet bird landed on the table by her. The owl shook shaking water at everyone causing them shriek in shock.

"Whisper!" Buffy laughed. She petted the owl and took the package she carried.

"Whisper?" Oliver asked curious about the owl's name.

"Her real name is Whispering Willow, and she's named after her owner, who has red hair that matches her owl's feathers."

Buffy said as she fed Whisper some toast from the table. She began reading the letter attached to it.

_Dear Buffy,_

_Sorry that it has taken me so long to write. Our first Quidditch match was today. We won but it wasn't the same without you. We got the picture of you and Oliver. You two look so cute together. We all really miss you and have enclosed something that Oz and I created. The instructions are in the box._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Willow_

Buffy was about to tear into the package when another owl came in carrying a large oddly shaped package. The owl dropped the package to Buffy who caught in shock. The odd wrapping on the paper couldn't hide the shape of what was inside.

"Oliver, help me unwrap this."

All attention was on Buffy and Oliver including that of the teachers sitting at the teacher table. Remus was wondering who could have sent this to his daughter. Buffy and Oliver had finally gotten the wrapping off.

"Buffy, that's a Firebolt." Oliver said in surprise. Buffy just nodded too shocked to say anything.

"Do you know who sent it? Is there a letter?" Katie asked reaching with a cautious hand to touch the broom as if were a good luck charm.

"There's a note, but it just says _"Saw the look of want in you eyes and I know you needed a new one. Good luck today."_ There's no name on it though."

"Let me see that."

Buffy looked back to see that her father had made it through the crowd and was standing behind her. Buffy knew that her father would recognize the handwriting as soon as he saw it. After all, her father and her uncle had been best of friends.

"Why don't you go get ready for your match? We'll talk about this later."

Buffy nodded and she could see the grim lines on hr father's face. She hoped the match goes on well into the night that way she wouldn't have to talk about this until morning because tonight is the night before the full moon. She gathered up the broom and made a hasty retreat followed by the rest of the Quidditch team.

* * *

The Quidditch match had been a long, cold, wet, and hard one. The rain had fell harder than Buffy had thought possible. The wind was blowing so harder that at times she feared she was going to be blown off of her new broom, but the broom lived up to its standard. The game had gone on for a long time because neither seeker could find the Snitch in such heavy rain. The game had finally ended with Harry falling off his broom because Dementors came on to the playing field. Buffy really hoped that her uncle hadn't been foolish enough to try to come to the game. Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff seeker caught the Snitch. Now the Gryffindor team, Ron, and Hermione were waiting in the Med-Wing for Harry to wake up. They were all still in there wet clothes having come straight from the pitch.

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?"

"Peaky? What do you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet." Fred said to Ron a bit exasperatedly.

"Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking." George spoke this time.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry said opening his eyes slowly. Everyone was a bit blurry at first and he reached for his glass.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Like I hit a wall going 90 MPH."

"I bet." Buffy said with a smile. "I can't believe you fell all that way and didn't even break your glasses."

"So, what happened with the match? Who won?"

Everyone looked at one another as if they were the one trying to avoid giving Harry the news. Finally they all looked at Buffy and she sighed.

"Well you know you didn't catch the snitch because you fell off your broom, and no one blames you because those damn Dementors shouldn't have been on the field. Diggory caught the Snitch just as you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. What he didn't know was that even with him catching the Snitch Gryffindor already had a really big lead. We won 230 to 200."

"You mean we won?" Harry's eyes lit up.

"Sure did thanks to our three superb chasers here." Oliver told them.

"I'm not ashamed to admit it. It was mostly Buffy. I thought I saw it during those practices but you surprised me today." Katie told her.

"To be honest with you Katie, I surprised myself with some of the stuff I did. Harry I'm glad that you're all right but I need a hot bath. I'll see you lot at dinner."

Buffy got up from the she was sitting in and she and Oliver left heading toward the Gryffindor showers.

* * *

Review!


	8. Having the Talk

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Thank you to all those who reviewed.**

* * *

The next morning Buffy made her way to her father's room. By the time the match was over and she had changed, the sun had set. Giving the password she walked cautiously into the room.

"Dad?"

"I'm in the bedroom. I'll be out in a minute. One of the house elves should be along with breakfast shortly."

Buffy took a seat at the dining table that her father insisted he have so occasionally they could have breakfast together. The house elf arrived with the food. Her father finally came out of the bedroom looking haggard. He came over kissing her on her forehead.

"Anything else sir?" The elf asked.

"No, that will be all." Remus told it and it disappeared.

"Rough night? You're not teaching today are you?"

"No, the teachers are going to cover my classes for the next two days. I didn't particularly care for being locked in my room but with Dementors patrolling outside I can't risk going out. Let's eat first and then we'll talk."

The two ate talking about the game and Buffy talked about the package she got from Willow. As they began to finish up Remus started the talk.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Remus asked her watching her face for reaction.

"I was but I didn't really know how to approach you with it and I wasn't sure if you would turn him in. In all the talks we've had you don't really talk about him much. You recognized his handwriting didn't you?" Remus nodded yes.

"When did it happen?"

"The day of the Hogsmeade trip."

"And?"

"It was right after I talked to you I went to the Quidditch shop to see if the others were still there. They weren't so I knew I had to meet up with them at Three Broomsticks. I took a minute to admire the new Firebolt and then left. I passed an alley and heard something whimpering. I thought some poor animal was hurt. No sooner had I step into the alley he grabbed me and kept me from screaming. I didn't know it was him I thought it was Hank until he spoke. When he let me go we talked. He told me he didn't do it, and I believe him. I can see it in his eyes."

"He was Lily's and James's secret keeper. Voldemort killed Harry's parents and the only one who knew where they were was Sirius."

"No, he wasn't. He told me he switched with someone named Peter. Who is he?"

Buffy watched the slew of emotions cross over her father's face. The first emotion that ran across his face was shock and then a look of deep thought.

"Peter Petigrew, he was one of our friends when we were in school. That would mean that Peter is still alive." Remus seemed to be taking everything in as his face went to anger for a brief second before returning to normal.

"So, does that mean you think he's innocent?"

"I do. Peter had to be the one that framed Sirius. I always thought something was fishy about what happened back then, but couldn't prove it. Plus, he was the dog Oliver mentioned that saved you from Hank right?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it was him until he licked my face and I looked into his eyes."

"One thing still puzzles me, how did he find out that you are his niece?"

"He's been following me around discretely of course, but I would say it was because I wrote to him. It amazes me how owls know exactly where to go even if you don't know where a person is. So how do we go about clearing Uncle Sirius?"

"I don't know but the next Hogsmeade trip you're staying with me or you don't go. I don't want to give that bastard who called himself your father another chance at you."

"That's cool. Hopefully Uncle Sirius will be there again. Do you think we can talk Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall into letting Harry go with us? He'd have plenty of protection with you, me Oliver, and we can get another teacher to walk with us."

"I'll see what I can do. Classes will be beginning soon you better hurry if you don't want be late."

Buffy nodded her head and rushed for the door but before exiting she turned and ran back to her father. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Remus kissed her forehead once again and she left hurrying to the Common Room to get her books.

* * *

That night Buffy and Oliver sat in the Common Room on the couch a fire in the fireplace. Buffy's head rested on his shoulder and Phantom was on his lap being rubbed by both Oliver and Buffy.

"So what was in the package you got from Willow?"

"Something cool Oz and Willow created. Accio video orb box."

Seconds later a box came down a Buffy sat it on her lap. She held up a foggy looking small crystal ball that reminded Oliver of a remembrall.

"It's a remembrall."

"It was, now it's a video ball."

"A video ball, what's that?" Oliver asked picking up one out of the box that was clear.

"I'll show you. The ball you have is a new one and the one I have has something on it."

Buffy used her wand and tapped the ball saying the words project and play. Oliver watched as a holographic image of Salem Witch Academy quidditch pitch came up. Buffy and Oliver sat watching the whole game from Willow's point of view.

"That was amazing. That was almost like being there. So you said this one was a new one so you could put something on it?" Buffy nodded.

"Or I can erase the Quidditch one to be used again. I think Willow and Oz should go into business for themselves after they graduate. They would make a fortune."

Oliver agreed and Buffy selected another ball for them to watch.

* * *

Christmas break was two weeks away and everyone was ready for it. Buffy sat with Oliver, Kathy, and Debbie at dinner that night. The hall was buzzing with talk about quidditch and the dance they were going to have for fourth year on up. It was to be held after the Hogsmeade trip. Buffy listened to the conversation Kathy and Debbie were having about what they were going to wear and ate very little of her food. Oliver noticed from his spot beside her as did Remus from the teacher's table.

"You feel all right? You haven't eaten very much."

"I'm fine, just not very hungry that's all."

"You weren't very hungry at breakfast and lunch either. Something is bothering you and you need to talk if not to me than talk to your father."

"I guess you can say I'm a little homesick. With the holiday break coming up and the dance, I guess I realized that I miss my friends. They were the closest thing I have to a family and this will be the first Christmas we haven't spent together in six years."

"You know by the time the holiday's start I'll bet you won't even have time to think about it."

"Maybe you're right." Buffy did her best to smile.

She and Oliver both turned back to their food and began to eat. Mere minutes had passed as the doors to the Great Hall slammed opened. The hall immediately quieted as everyone watched with baited breath wondering if this was going to be a repeat of couple of years ago when Professor Quirrell ran in screaming about a troll, only this time it would be about Sirius Black. Everyone watched as an adult male followed by four teenagers entered.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	9. Guess who's coming to dinner?

**Here's the next chapter and I want to say thank you to Fritolays for the wonderful review.**

* * *

"Sorry, we're late. We got held up with the Ministry."

The man said as they entered and were greeted by a loud squeal that echoed through the hall making most of the eyes turn off the new comers and turned toward the Gryffindor table. Buffy jumped up and ran toward the new comers. She wrapped her arms around the red headed female.

"Willow! Xander! Oz! What are you guys doing here?"

"Professor Rayne arranged for seventh years to visit a different school for two weeks." Willow told her.

"We also came to spend Christmas with you. We're going to spend our break here before going back to Salem." Xander said getting his hug from her.

"That is so cool. That means you'll be here for the dance." Buffy said once they released.

Willow nodded. Buffy turned to look at the blonde standing next to Xander.

"This is Tara my new girlfriend. I told you about her in my last letter."

"Hi." She waved shyly. Buffy shook her hand before moving onto the last of the group. She looked at Oz for a second before hugging him.

"Professor Rayne, I'm glad to see that you all arrived safely."

"Thank you Albus, the trip wasn't too bad and well worth it too see the look on Young Miss Lupin's face. You were right Albus. This is exactly what she needed."

Buffy looked up at the Headmaster who had joined them and gave him a thousand watt smile.

"Thank you Headmaster. I don't know how you knew."

"You'd be surprised about how much I know about what goes on here. Why don't you take your guest with you to the Gryffindor table where they can partake in the evening meal with us?"

Buffy nodded and led her friends back to where she had been sitting before they came in. As they approached the table it magically grew longer and there were four new spaces beside Buffy. She was still sitting next to Oliver but instead of sitting next to Kathy there were four new plates.

"Everyone this is Willow, Oz, Xander, and Tara. Guys, this is Oliver, Kathy, Debbie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, Katie, Alicia, and everyone else."

The Gryffindors greeted the four as if they had been a part of their own house instead of just visitors. Dinner continued and they all talked and laugh sharing stories that mostly revolved around Buffy.

* * *

Dinner finally ended and Buffy walked with her friends as Professor McGonagall showed Buffy's friends to her room. She took them up to the seventh floor to a set of rooms not far from the Gryffindor tower. They came to a portrait of a well dressed man who actually reminded Buffy of a Muggle magician.

"This is where the girls will be sleeping. The password for this particular portrait is Abracadabra." Buffy laughed at the password. "You may change if you wish just tell the portrait what you want the new password to be. If you boys will follow me, I'll take you to your room. It isn't far from the girl's room."

Willow, Tara, and Buffy entered into the room. Buffy and Willow sat on one bed and Tara sat on the other.

"So how are things really going?" Willow asked.

"There not bad considering I got a murderous step-father out to get me. Oliver, dad, and even Professor Snape have been really good with helping me get through the nightmares. Hank's been sending the occasional howler to creep me out but dad said I could throw them out so I've been burning them in the fire place. There's something satisfying about watching a howler burn."

"I bet. So when are you going to introduce us to your dad?" Willow asked.

"I was thinking about tomorrow. Dad and I always have breakfast together once a week and it just so happens tomorrow is our day. Why don't you guys meet here and then we'll have breakfast in his room?"

"We don't want to intrude."

"You won't and I'm sure dad's just as anxious to meet you guys. I'll go let him know as soon as I leave here. The boys should be here in a few minutes."

No sooner had Buffy spoke the words did the portrait open allowing the boys to enter. Xander sat with Tara on her bed and Oz joined Buffy and Willow on Willow's bed. The group talked for about thirty minutes before Buffy left to talk to her father.

* * *

Buffy and Oliver walked hand in hand to Willow and Tara's room. They both had huge grins on their faces. Both were thinking about their night after Buffy had returned. After having talked to her dad she had returned to tell them what time before heading off to the Common Room. Oliver had been waiting for. She showed Oliver the secret passage her father had shown her and the two spent the next hour and a half making out. The two approached the portrait and Buffy said the password and Oliver looked at her strangely.

"The headmaster has a very warped sense of humor. I'll explain it to you later. Come on."

They walked into the room to find that everyone was already in the girl's room.

"Buffy, are you sure it's okay with your father that we eat with you? I mean I don't want to intrude on any private time and this might be…"

"Honey, you're babbling." Oz said in his quiet voice kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry." Willow said a bit sheepishly. "I guess I'm a bit nervous. I mean what if he doesn't like us?"

"I really don't think that's possible Willow. My dad likes just about everyone. Don't worry Willow he'll think you guys are the best just like I do. Come on, he's probably wondering where we're at." Buffy said leading the group out of the room.

"Buffy's right. Professor Lupin gets along with everyone. He even gets along with most of the Slytherin."

* * *

Remus had gotten up early wanting to make sure everything was perfect for their breakfast this morning. He had transfigured a larger table so that it could hold them all comfortably. He paced around straightening things to keep himself busy. He was nervous about meeting people who knew more about his daughter than he did. The food appeared on the table and he went to make sure everything was there. The portrait opened to allow Buffy, Oliver and the Scoobies to enter. Buffy made her way over to her father.

"Morning dad." Buffy said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"Good morning Buffy, did you sleep well?" Remus asked as he returned the hug and kissed Buffy on her forehead.

"Yeah, I slept well. No nightmares last night."

"Good, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Well you already know Oliver. Behind him is Xander Harris and Tara McClay. Beside them is Willow Rosenberg and Daniel Osbourne, who goes by Oz. Guys, this is my father."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Oz said presenting his hand. Remus shook his hand.

"It's good to finally meet you all in person. Buffy has told me so much about you and I'm so glad that she has friends like you to help get her through this. Let's eat before the food grows cold."

Everyone move to the table. Buffy sat beside her father and Oliver. A smile came to her face at seeing her family together.

* * *

The first week had been an interesting one for the Scoobies. It would seem that Professor Rayne and Professor Giles knew each other from when they had attended Hogwarts. A prank war had broken out between the two teachers which had the students laughing and wondering what was going to happen next. The Seventh year Gryffindors had been in Muggle defense when the first prank had happened. Professor Giles was teaching them a series of blocking techniques when he began speaking weirdly. The Gryffindors were concerned but couldn't help laugh at the way Professor Giles sounded. Buffy thought he sounded like Mushmouth from those Fat Albert cartoons she used to watch as a kid. They all turned toward the door when they heard the rambunctious laughter of Professor Rayne. The next day Professor Rayne had gone to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Scoobies. Professor Rayne was unusually quiet and hadn't moved an inch since class had begun. Remus had asked him a question only to turn and find him stiff as a board. The only sign that he was really okay was his eyes were moving and he was making a grunting noise. Professor Giles stuck his head into the class with a huge smile on his face.

"He'll be okay in about another hour."

The next prank had happened at dinner that night. Professor Rayne had slipped some kind of Potion into Professor Giles food that as soon as he took a bite he instantly blew up like a balloon. That had made staff and students laugh. At the end of the week Dumbledore had finally called an end to the war when it started affecting the students. Both men felt properly chastised and the pranks stopped but had inspired several of the students including Fred and George.

* * *

**Please review. Your reviews mean a lot to my inspiration.**


	10. Hogsmeade and the Dance

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you to those of you who reviewed.**

**For those of you who wondered why I paired Xander with Tara it was because I like Tara's character more than I do Anya's and I think she and Xander would have been cute together if she hadn't hooked up with Willow.**

* * *

The Scoobies integrated well with the Hogwarts gang to the point that it seemed that they had always been at Hogwarts. Oliver was getting along really well with Oz and Xander. While the girls talked about what they were going to wear at the dance, the boys talked about Quidditch. Hogwarts was really buzzing with activity over the dance. The Great Hall had been beautifully decorated for the dance and Christmas. The day of the dance Buffy and the gang gathered in the entrance hall to take the carriages to Hogsmeade. Remus had not been able to talk Albus or Minerva into letting Harry go. At first Buffy was a little sadden that Harry couldn't go but it was soon forgotten with excitement of the day. Buffy had no fear of her step-father making a move to hurt her today because she was very well protected. Along with her father, she had Professors Rayne and Giles tagging along with the scoobies. They had started off their day at Zonko's, followed by Deverish and Banges, and then to Gladrags and Wizardwear where the girls picked up some things for the dance. At this point the group spilt up. Remus stayed with the girls while Raynes and Giles went with the boys to the Quidditch shop. The store was crowded as most of the Hogwarts girls were trying to get dresses. Buffy was glad that she wasn't one of them. A few days ago a package arrived for her. She had been with her father in his room at the time. She carefully opened the note to see that it had been a package form her Uncle Sirius. Inside the box had been a beautiful dress. Now she was trying to find some accessories to go with the dress. Kathy, Debbie, Willow, and Tara were all looking for dresses. They had spent over an hour in that store before finally having everything they would need. Remus sighed glad that they were finally leaving and heading over to the Three Broomsticks. The boys were already there at a table with a Butter beer.

"Go have fun. I'll be over there with the other chaperones." Buffy nodded and Remus kissed her on her forehead.

Buffy moved toward the table with the others. She took a seat beside Oliver and reached for his butterbeer.

"Hey get your own." He said in mock anger.

"But yours taste better." Buffy said with a giggle. Oliver couldn't help but smile as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Will you two cut it out? If you two wanted to make out you should have went to Madam Puddifoot's." Debbie groaned.

"Well we would have but I really didn't want to be there making out with Oliver while my father watches. How embarrassing would that be? Can you imagine how dad would be not to mention Oliver? It took me over a month to get Oliver use to kissing me in public."

At that the table burst out laughing especially because Oliver had turned a nice shade of red. Buffy kissed him again as an apology which only made him go redder and caused the group to laugh harder.

* * *

After having several butterbeers the group left The Three Broomsticks and went to Honeydukes to buy some sweets. Buffy made sure to buy extra sweet to give to Oliver later as a sort of I'm sorry I embarrassed you gift. Once they had their sweets they decided to end the day at the Shrieking Shack. As they headed out that way an evil look came upon her face. Oliver saw it and raised an eyebrow giving her a questioning look. Buffy nodded her head in the direction of the others and then at the snow on the ground. Oliver nodded and picked up some snow. They both made perfectly round snowballs. Buffy counted on her fingers and when she reached three they threw their snowball at the others. What shocked Buffy was that three more snowballs had joined hers and Oliver's. She looked back at her father and the two Professors to see innocent looks on their faces. Buffy turned just as the snowballs hit Willow, Oz, Xander, Debbie, and Kathy. Tara had been the only one not to be hit.

"Hey!"

The group called out and a snowball fight began. At first it was five against six and it soon turned into everyone against everyone. After about twenty minutes they all called a truce and continued on to the Shrieking Shack. As they approached they saw Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and could hear the conversation.

"Now that's not very friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors." Draco said smugly.

"Hope you don't mean yourself." Hermione said with a laugh.

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy, little mud-"

A cold wet snowball hit Draco in the face. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's eyes turned to see who had thrown it.

"Now that's not nice little Cuz. I thought you were raised better than that." Buffy said with a smirk and watched as a lot of the mouths around her drop in shock.

"You're lying!"

"Nope can't say that I am. Your mother and my mother were first cousins. I'm actually shocked your mother hasn't told you about me. She and I have been keeping in touch for the past two months."

"I don't believe you."

"Write your mother when you get back and ask her. She'll tell you."

Draco eyed her suspiciously before motioning to Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

"Are you really related to that ferret Buff?" Xander asked.

"I am. Draco and I are second cousins. I've been writing to a few of mom's relatives, but only the ones that dad thought were okay. Nacarissa, is okay as long as Draco's father's not around, and I wrote to my other cousin who calls herself Tonks. She sent me some pictures of herself and let me tell you her hair has changed colors more than yours Oz."

"We better be getting back if you lot don't want to be late for the dance. I know you told me you wanted plenty of time to get ready." Remus told them looking at his wind up pocket watch. The group nodded and headed back to where the carriages were.

* * *

Oliver waited nervously for Buffy in the Entrance Hall. Music had already begun blaring from the Great Hall. Oz and Willow had just entered and Willow just smiled knowing that in a few minutes Oliver's mouth would hit the floor and he would be speechless. Oliver began pacing as a ton of wild thoughts went through his head about why Buffy hadn't arrived yet. A sound of someone clearing their throat brought Oliver out of his thoughts. He looked up and his eyes went wide, his heart sped up, and his mouth dropped opened slightly. Before him stood the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Buffy had entered the Entrance Hall looking like something from out of a fairy tale. The light seemed to hit her just right making her baby blue gown sparkle. Her hair sat on top of her head held in place by what looked like her wand and a small tiara sat on her head.

"Do you like?" Buffy asked as she moved closer.

"You look beautiful. I will be the envy of every guy tonight. You look just like a princess."

"Then that would make you my prince. Would my prince like to escort me to the ball?"

"I would be honored my princess."

Oliver offers her his arm and the two of them walked into the Great Hall. Eyes instantly fell on the two and Oliver was right a lot of the other boys were staring at Buffy causing their dates to hit them. Even though music was playing very little dancing was going on. A waltz started up and without saying anything Oliver escorted Buffy to the dance floor and began to dance. It didn't take long for others to join them. Buffy and Oliver didn't notice as they only had eyes for each other. The song end and the music changed to a rock number and everyone began bouncing around. She and Oliver danced to several more songs before deciding to take a break.

"I'm thirsty. Let's go get some punch."

"Okay, I could use a chance to cool down."

Buffy held Oliver's hand as they made their way to the punch bowl. Oliver filled up two cups and handed one to Buffy.

"Thanks." Buffy said before taking a drink. "I wonder if the others are having a good time."

"I'd say Xander is. Look at him over there." Oliver said pointing to Xander who was dancing like he had ants in his pants.

"Now that's what I call love." Buffy laughed and Oliver agreed.

"What are you laughing at?" Willow asked as Willow and Oz approached.

Oz went to get him and Willow a drink. Buffy just pointed at Xander. The song ended and Xander turned and waved as he and Tara made their way over to the group. Another song started up and the group sipped their punch. Oz turned to Buffy.

"May I have this dance?" Buffy hesitated looking back at Oliver not wanting him to feel jealous that her old boyfriend asked her to dance.

Oliver nodded smiling slightly which meant the world to Buffy. It showed how much Oliver really trusted her. Oz led Buffy out on to the floor and the others watched as about half way through the song a Hufflepuff boy asked to cut in. Buffy then danced with him before someone else cut in. After about the fifth person to step in, and stepped on her feet, Buffy sent a pleading look over to Oliver who was still standing by the punch bowl. Buffy could see that Oliver was in no hurry to rescue her and knew that this was a little bit of payback for embarrassing him at The Three Broomsticks earlier. The song ended and Buffy was about to rejoin the others when her eye caught sight of her father sitting with McGonagall and Dumbledore. She made her way over to where her father was sitting and came up so that his back was to her. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Buffy asked her dad. Remus turned around to see his daughter standing there looking so much like her mother.

"I would love to dance with you." Remus led his daughter out to the floor and they began to slow dance. "You look beautiful tonight, just like your mother. This was her favorite dress you know. Blue was her favorite color too."

Buffy nodded as they continued to dance and Buffy was glad that Remus was her father. She couldn't picture herself dancing with Hank like this. As the song ended Buffy hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Remus asked a bit bewildered wondering what brought this on.

"For just being you, for being my dad. I couldn't ask for a better one."

"And I couldn't ask for a better daughter." He kissed the top of her head. "I think young Oliver is ready to resume his role as your dance partner. Go have a good time."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

* * *

**The next chapter Hank has a special Christmas present in mind for Buffy.**

_**Please Review.**_


	11. Christmas Presents

**I just finished this and wanted to get it out to you all. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I think you all are going to like where this story is going.**

* * *

The dance had continued late into the night until the professors finally broke it up claiming some students had to get up early to make the train. The next day Buffy and her friends hung out having snowball fights, making snowmen, and playing Quidditch. It was Christmas Eve and also the night before the full moon which meant her father and Oz would be changing tonight. Remus offered Oz to spend the night with him in his room so that the two would at least have company. Since a lot of the students went home for the holidays Buffy's roommates had all gone home leaving her dorm empty. McGonagall had suggested that Buffy's friends stay with her in her dorm. Willow had taken Kathy's bed while Tara had taken Debbie's. Xander was going to stay the night with Oliver who had stayed once he had learned Buffy was staying. After having seen that Oz and Remus were comfortable for the night the girls retired to their beds with the excitement of Christmas on their minds as they fell asleep. Buffy wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she felt something licking her face.

"What?" Buffy woke up groggily.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around and saw what it was that awoken her. A big black dog head rested on her legs and Buffy smiled at her Uncle petting his head. He grabbed her pants leg and tugged on it.

_"I'm coming. Hold your horses."_ She whispered.

Buffy grabbed her sleeping robe and put her slippers on and followed her uncle to the Common Room. When she made it down the steps he was waiting for her standing by the fireplace in human form.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy? What if you get caught?"

"I've been very careful. There's a secret passage that leads from Hogmead to Hogwarts. It bypasses all the Dementors."

"It's not safe to talk here. We need to go somewhere more private. Come on."

Buffy used her wand and opened the passage hidden in the fireplace. She saw the huge grin on Sirius's face.

"I take it you knew about this passageway." She asked once they were inside.

"Yes, that's how I found out my sister and Moony were dating. James and I caught them making out." Buffy laughed at that.

"I bet they both were so embarrassed."

"They were and so was I because my best friend was making out with my sister. I felt like I had just walked in on my parents." They were both laughing and took a seat on the chairs that had been left there.

"I see that you and Mr. Oliver have been taking advantage of this passageway as well."

At that Buffy blushed, which caused Sirius to break into a new round of laughter.

"How did you get into the Gryffindor Common Room?" Buffy asked wanting to get the focus off of her.

"It was actually fairly easy. For the past week I've been keeping a low profile. I kept hidden in the shadows and over heard several of the students used the password. I wrote them down. I don't know how you remember the password that idiot portrait changes it everyday."

"I know. Sometimes it takes me a few minutes to remember what the password of the day is. So what was so important that you had to risk getting caught?"

"Two things, I wanted to leave you and Harry your Christmas presents."

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small rectangular box. The box was wrapped in an old Daily Prophet newspaper.

"I ran out of brown paper wrapping Harry's gift. Open it."

Buffy carefully took off the wrapping and lifted the lid to the box. Inside the box was a jewelry case. Buffy took the jewelry case out and opened it to see a beautiful golden locket.

"This is beautiful. Thank you."

"Open it up." Buffy did to see that there was already a picture in it of her mother and her uncle. The picture was an old one from when her mother and uncle were in school. "That picture was the one thing that got me through Azkaban. I wanted you to have it."

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Buffy carefully put the locket on and both she and Sirius looked at it. "Mom used to wear one just like this."

"I know. I gave her one like that for our sixteenth birthday. We took that picture at the end of summer a day before we were to return to school." Sirius told her and Buffy held the heart shaped locket to her hand and to her chest.

"What did you get Harry?"

"A new Firebolt like yours. I felt bad that his Nimbus got destroyed because he fell off his broom when the Dementors came looking for me. I was watching the match. You were fantastic up there. I've never seen such flying before. Joyce was always a good flyer but what you were doing was extraordinary. I forgot myself while watching the game and reverted back to my human form. As soon as I saw them heading my way I changed back and left the quickest way I could."

Before Buffy could say anything to him about that, the sound of tapping on the bricks could be heard. They knew someone was coming down into the secret passage. She turned to tell her uncle that he better leave only to find him already gone.

* * *

Buffy got up from where she was sitting and began walking toward whoever was coming. She rounded the corner to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and the Headmaster.

"Miss Lupin! Thank goodness you are all right? You had us all worried?"

"I had a nightmare and it spooked me a bit. I felt the need to see dad and I remember the passage way he showed me. What's wrong Professor?"

"Miss Rosenberg has been taken."

"What do you mean Willow's been taken? Who took her?"

"We believe the package was from your step father. An owl brought you a package to your room. According to Miss McClay, Miss Rosenberg went to retrieve the package and disappeared." McGonagall told her.

"The package was a portkey. That as of right now we are unable to follow." Dumbledore told her.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? What have I done to deserve this?"

"You haven't done anything to deserve this. Your step-father is just a controlling bastard who is trying to regain his control over you." Snape told her trying to offer her comfort.

"I'm just so tired of this and now he's got Willow." Buffy rubbed at her face. "Is Tara okay?"

"Yes, she's with Professor Rayne and Mr. Harris." Dumbledore told her.

The secret passage door opened again and everyone turned to see who was coming down the passage.

"Mr. Wood, what are you doing out of bed?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor Rayne told me what happened and thought Buffy might need someone with her. How are you?"

"I'm dealing. I need to tell Oz. Can I go back to dad's room? Oliver can come with me and we can stay in dad's room until morning." At the moment, Buffy felt that she really needed to be near her father. "Please, I really need to be close to dad even if he is in wolf form."

Buffy pleaded with them and she felt Oliver's hands squeeze her shoulders and she looked back giving him a small smile.

"Very well Miss Lupin, but Professor Snape will escort you both to your father's quarters."

"Yes Headmaster, thank you Headmaster." Buffy said relief flooding through her.

She turned and took Oliver's hand needing his support to keep her from breaking down. She, Snape and Oliver walked back to the Gryffindor Common room and took the stairs to her father's room.

* * *

Buffy stood outside the portrait that led to her father's room. She could hear that the two were moving around and that they had probably gotten wind of her scent. Giving the password the portrait opened and they both stepped inside. She was instantly greeted by the two werewolves. They both came up to her and began licking her. Her father licked her on her face and Oz on her hand.

"That's enough." Buffy giggled. "I have to tell you both something. Something serious has happened."

Both Remus and Oz stopped licking her and sat on the floor looking up at her as if to say "what are you waiting for."

"Okay, wow there is no easy way to say this. Willow's been kidnapped."

Oz growled and barked at Buffy. Oliver grew concerned and placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"It's okay Oliver he was just asking if I knew who took her."

"You understand him?" Oliver asked amazed.

"Yeah, I think it has something to do with the wolf part of me." Buffy told him as her father barked this time. "Yeah, it was Hank. Professor McGonagall told me Willow intercepted a package for me that Hank sent and as soon as she touched it she disappeared." Both wolves began to bark. "One at a time. One at a time. I can't follow both of you when bark together."

Oz quieted down letting Remus talk to Buffy first.

"Well…the professors believe I was visiting you because I had a nightmare but in reality I was talking to Uncle Sirius."

Buffy knew that bit of information wouldn't go over well with them and this time all three me began talking to her at once.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. He woke me up from my bed. He was in dog form and we went to the common room. I knew it wasn't safe to talk there so I suggested we use the passage way you showed me. He wanted to deliver the presents he had gotten for Harry and me. He had just given me my present when the Headmaster, McGonagall, and Snape came looking for me. I don't know if he heard what happened but I didn't want the professors to find out about Uncle Sirius."

This time is was Oz who barked at her.

"What did he say?" Oliver asked.

"He asked what we're going to do about getting Willow back. I don't think Hank will harm Willow but he won't release her until he has me. We'll just have to offer him a fair trade me for Willow."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Oz and Remus began barking and Oliver protested. By the way they were going on none of them had liked that suggestion. She knew they had wanted to keep her as far away from her step-father as possible, but to Buffy it seemed like the only solution. Buffy just let the three get out what they had to say knowing she wouldn't be able to get a word in edge wise. Fifteen minutes had passed before her father being the last one speaking had said everything he needed to say.

"I know." Buffy said kneeling down by her father petting his fur. "I love you all too, but if Hank doesn't get me he will hurt Willow and I won't let that happen. I can't let that happen. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Willow. It would be entirely my fault."

"You can just stop that line of thought. The only person at fault here is your stepfather, and from what I've seen of him I'm surprised you've turned out as well as you did. We'll find a way to get Willow back."

Oliver said kneeling beside her and taking her in his arms. He hugged her tightly. Her father barked and Buffy nodded her head.

"You're right. We should get some sleep." Remus barked again and motioned toward the bedroom. "Dad says you can take the couch. I'll see you in the morning."

Buffy kissed Oliver goodnight before heading to the bedroom. Remus followed her and laid at the end of the bed. Oz stayed with Oliver. Both werewolves wanted to make sure that Buffy didn't sneak out without them knowing.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Please review.**


	12. Saving Willow

**Here's the next part of the story. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I really enjoyed writing this so I know you'll enjoy reading it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

When Remus Lupin awoke right before his transformation Buffy had been sound asleep. He had awoken Oz and the two men transformed back to their human form in the bathroom so not to wake Buffy or Oliver. Once they were dressed they had both gone back to get some more sleep. When he woke a few hours later Buffy was not in bed.

"Buffy?" He called out. "Buffy?"

Remus got up and began looking around. On the floor was a piece of paper. Picking it up with a shaking hand, Remus felt a sense of dread come over him.

_Buffy,_

_I have your friend. If you don't want to see her hurt be in Hogsmeade in thirty minutes. We will meet by the Shrieking Shack. Come alone and I will release your friend. Do not tell anyone or I will kill your friend._

_Hank_

Remus clenched the letter in his hand as he ran into the other room. Both Oliver and Oz were still asleep.

"Oliver! Oz! Wake up! Buffy's gone."At that both boys instantly awoke.

"When? How?" Oliver asked. Remus handed him the note and both boys read it. Oz growled menacingly.

"Maybe we can still catch her." Oz said as getting up heading for the portrait. Remus and Oliver followed.

* * *

Buffy had snuck quietly out of her father's room. When she was out in the hall Buffy took her wand and quickly did a spell to change her clothes. Now that she was properly dressed she set about trying to find a way to get to Hogsmeade. She knew how she could get outside but getting to Hogsmeade was going to be tricky. Once outside she called for one of the school brooms not wanting to risk her Firebolt getting broken like her Nimbus did. Once the broom arrived she began flying in the direction of Hogsmeade. From her position she could see the Shrieking Shack. She made her descent and landed the broom by the fence. She looked around not seeing anyone.

"Just in time." Buffy turned to see Hank come from the woods with a bound Willow.

"I'm here. Let her go please." Buffy pleaded shivering slightly and not just from the cold.

Hank pointed his wand at Buffy and she closed her eyes waiting for what would happen next. She was sure her step-father was going to kill her right there in front of Willow. Buffy almost sighed with relief when she felt ropes wrap around her. Opening her eyes she saw that Hank had released Willow from her bonds.

"I have what I want. Take the broom and go before I change my mind about doing what I'm going to do to Buffy and do it to you too."

Willow hesitated looking at Buffy on what she should do.

"Go on Willow. Take the broom and go East toward Hogwarts."

Willow moved to take the broom that had fallen beside Buffy. Tears were forming in Willow eyes as she looked at Buffy.

"Tell da..Remus and Oliver that I love them and I'm sorry."

"Stupefy!"

Willow watched in horror as Buffy dropped to the ground unconscious. Hank moved closer to the two girls and pointed his wand at Willow.

"Go now or you will be joining my daughter."

Willow got on the broom and began to fly away. Before she was out of sight she turned around just in time to see Hank grab Buffy by her hair and use the portkey that had brought them there.

* * *

Willow landed the broom in the courtyard to the front entrance. She quickly ran for the doors hoping that she would run into a teacher so that they could find a way to help Buffy. Knowing that it was close to breakfast time Willow ran to the Great Hall first and was glad to see several staff members including Dumbledore, Remus Rayne, and Giles. Oliver and the remaining Scoobies were there too.

"Willow!" Oz cried out when he saw her. He ran to her embracing her in a hug. "Have you seen Buffy?"

Willow nodded.

"She traded herself for my freedom."

"When you last saw her was she okay?" Remus asked.

"She was. Hank was playing his mind games on her. He whipped out his wand. I thought he was going to kill her right there but he bound her and then stunned her. Before I was out of sight I saw him grab her by her hair and use a portkey."

"Damn!" Remus cursed. His frustration at the situation was showing as he throws an empty golden goblet at the wall.

"Feel better?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really. It's Christmas day. This was supposed to be our first Christmas together and I don't even get to spend it with her. If that bastard has his way I won't get the chance."

"She wanted you to know that she loves you and that she was sorry."

Willow told him.

That seemed to do him in and Remus left the room needing to be alone to gather his thoughts and emotions.

"Miss Rosenberg, what can you tell us about where you were held?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not much, I only saw one room and it had no windows. It seemed like some kind of cabin of some sort. We've got to find her."

"We will Miss Rosenberg. Why don't you go freshen up and come back for breakfast? I sure things will look better soon."

Willow nodded and the Scoobies left with Willow not wanting to let her out of their sights. Oliver sat at the nearest table and closed his eyes saying a silent prayer that Buffy would be all right.

* * *

Buffy knew she wasn't dead because if she were dead she wouldn't be feeling this kind of pain. She was sure there wasn't anywhere on her body that wasn't bruised and some places she had welts from the straps he hit her with. She had been missing for about three weeks. Each day of those three weeks she received some kind of beating of would be cursed with the Cruciatus. On her second day of captivity with Hank he beat her not once but twice. She had tried to use her wand to attack him with when she had finally woken up. Hank expected the attack and was much quicker with his Cruico. Buffy had dropped her wand from pain. While she was in pain on the floor her step-father picked up her wand snapping it in two and throwing the remains in the fireplace. When Hank released her from the unforgivable curse her second beating began immediately after. At the beginning of her second week she had tried to escape using the Portkey that had brought them there. Hank had caught her and again she received a second beating. All the while, he laughed at her for her stupidity. He had disabled the portkey as soon as he and Buffy had returned. He then proceeded to beat her for trying to escape and told her that he was going to teach her lesson she wouldn't soon forget. Hank used the Imperius curse on her making her lay on the floor making her hold her arm out while he stomped on her wrist. Buffy had cried out in pain tears slipped down her cheek. When Hank released her from the unforgivable curse she clutched her broken wrist protectively as he kicked at her. After that beating, she had a very hard time moving and lifting with only one hand. Buffy knew that if she was going to have any chance to escape she had to bide her time and wait for her step-father to fall into a false sense of security. She became real quiet which wasn't hard with her throbbing wrist. The only time she ever spoke was when Hank spoke to her. Buffy made sure she was polite and respectful and though she still got a beaten Hank hadn't hit her as hard or as long. She could see that her step-father was enjoying her new somber mood.

* * *

It was at the end of the third week when she had finally gotten the opportunity to make her move. Hank had let his guard down. Buffy had put breakfast on the table for him and noticed he wasn't carrying his wand. When she set his coffee down she purposely spilled the hot liquids on his happy place. Hank jumped up the coffee burning his crotch and he fans at it. Buffy took the opportunity to use the tray that she had carried his breakfast on to hit over the head with it. He went down hard and Buffy took the opportunity to run. She was opening the back door when she felt a hand grab her ankle and pulls causing her to fall to the kitchen floor. With terrified eyes Buffy saw that it was her step-father who had grabbed her ankle and she kicked at him. Luck was with her as she aimed a well placed kick at his face. Her heel connected with his nose and blood spurted out. As Hank clutched his nose in pain Buffy got to her feet and ran outside. The cold winter air hit her making wish for anything that was warmer than her sack like material. Hank saw her as nothing more than a slave and that's how he wanted her dress like a house elf. Knowing her step-father wouldn't be down long Buffy trudged barefooted in the snow. The cold snow on her bare feet and the freezing winter wind on her bare arms, legs, and face made her began to violently shiver almost immediately. Buffy immediately changed into her wolf form, her new fur coat helping to protect her already weakened body from the cold weather. Buffy ran as fast as she could but her process was hindered by her broken wrist but she was determined that she was going to get away. Looking around as she ran. She realized she had no clue of where she was at, but anywhere was better than being with her step-father.

* * *

**I need to know what you think of this chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	13. Rescue

**Sorry about taking so long. I had really planned on getting this out sooner. Here's the next part I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. It felt good knowing you all are reading this and enjoying it. Your reviews have giving me hope and inspiration.**

* * *

The search for Buffy was now going on its fourth week. The Daily Prophet ran an article about her disappearance and mentioned in it that Sirius Black was her uncle. That had caused many of the Ministry to double their efforts fearing that Sirius Black might harm her. Nacarissa Black-Malfoy had arrived at Hogwarts early one morning wanting to help in the search for her niece. Two minutes after her arrival came that of her sister's Andromeda Black-Tonks looking tired from being up all night.

"Any luck?" Remus asked hopefully but after three weeks with no luck he already knew the answer.

"No, we've just about looked everywhere we can think of in our world. The Ministry has sent a plea out to the Muggle World to be on the lookout for Buffy and Hank, but so far they haven't gotten any reply."

"Did Albus ask the other Ministries for help?" Nacarissa asked.

"He asked the American Ministry and the French Ministry. They've been searching their area but haven't come up with anything. I think Albus believes she might be in America since they lived there for so long but he thought that might be a bit obvious. They could be anywhere in the world and there is no telling what that bastard is doing to her."

"We're going to find her Remus." Andromeda said coming up giving him a reassuring hug. "We're going to find her and she going to be fine."

Remus nodded slowly wishing he had Andromeda faith but he knew that when they got Buffy back it wasn't going to be an easy recovery. Looking up he gave the sisters a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You should get some sleep. You look beat." Remus told Tonks.

"I am. Dumbledore offered me a room to stay in and I took him up on the offer. I'm not leaving until we find Buffy." Andromeda reassured them both. "Does Draco know you are here today?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet this morning. He's been upset with me for not telling him that he has a cousin. It just slipped my mind that he didn't know his cousin was attending the same school. He hasn't really said much to me. Will you be going back out today Remus?"

"Yes, I won't give up. I know she's alive."

Remus had been out everyday looking for his daughter during his free periods. Nacarissa and Andromeda could tell that not having his daughter with him was taking its toll on him. Where his eyes had been bright and happy they were now replaced with sadness and despair. The bags under his eyes grew darker and darker each day. Andromeda noticed that his clothes were looking baggier for he was dropping weight because he wasn't eating much.

"Maybe you should rest a bit, you're not looking to hot yourself." Andromeda said.

"I'll rest once she's home."

The two sisters nodded and hoped that they find Buffy alive because if they found Buffy dead it would surely kill Remus. As the children entered the Great Hall for breakfast Andromeda left to sleep and Remus and Nacarissa took their seats with the other adults.

* * *

Once the Scoobies had left Oliver found he had a lot more time to think and would spend his free time at the Quidditch pitch if no teams were practicing. The Scoobies had stayed an extra week helping in the search for Buffy but had finally needed to leave to return to Salem. Oliver had promised to write them as soon as they had found her. He only hoped that his letter would be saying that she was alive and not dead. Each day it was getting harder and harder to hold onto to hope. Footsteps could be heard and Oliver was actually shocked to see who it was.

"Malfoy, what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you." Malfoy said taking a seat beside him.

"Why were you looking for me? What is it you want?"

"Will you tell me about Buffy? You and she have been dating for a while and I want to know about my cousin. I want to know what she's really like."

Oliver looked Draco in the eyes and could see that he truly was being sincere. Oliver began to tell Draco about Buffy, about her smile lit up the darkest room, and how her laugh made you want to laugh. He spent the next few hours sitting in the cold talking about Buffy.

* * *

Buffy was freezing. She was weak from either her injuries, hunger, or both. She was too weak to maintain her wolf form any longer and reverted back to human form. Buffy could feel the sign of a cold coming on and a fever even though her body was freezing. Her body was now shaking from the cold and she knew that she was going to freeze to death if she didn't find help soon. Stumbling she fell in the snow landing on her broken wrist. She cried out in pain and when she opened her eyes the world was spinning and her head hurt. The world around her was beginning to fade to black and the last thing she remembered was trying to fight off a pair of hands that had grabbed onto her.

* * *

Two figures stood over Buffy checking out her newly injured head. The man was applying pressure to the wound while his wife took off her jacket trying to provide some warmth. She then pulls out her cell and was glad to see that her cell was working and wasn't out of range. Dialing 911, she took a good look at the girl and gasped.

"_911, state the nature of your emergency."_

"My name is Jane Robertson, My husband and I are on one of the ski slopes at Vail's Mountain. We need an ambulance. We have a teenage girl showing signs of hypothermia, bruises and possible broken bones and a possible concussion. I believe we've found the missing girl who was abducted from her school in Scotland."

_"Emergency vehicles are being dispensed to your location and should be arriving at your location soon. Leave your phone on for we are tracking your exact location by that."_

Jane hung up the phone and looked up to see her husband add his coat to hers. The two sat not really saying anything but doing their best to get her warmed up. It was another ten minutes before emergency vehicles sirens could be heard arriving. Another five minutes passed before a group of paramedics came with a sled long enough to carry Buffy.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin was in the middle of teaching his seventh year class when McGonagall entered. She walked as calmly as she could toward the front of the classroom. The students watched and they could see that something was up.

"Professor, I must speak with you outside in the hallway for a moment." Remus nodded.

"Class. Get your books out and read chapter 8."

Everyone immediately began to take out their books but didn't begin to read until McGonagall and Lupin were out of the room. Remus followed McGonagall out into the hall afraid to have hope that it might be about Buffy.

"What is it Minerva?"

"It's Buffy. She's been found and taken to a Muggle hospital."

"Where? Is she hurt badly?" Remus asked his heart speeding up a bit.

"She's in the states in Vail, Colorado. I don't know how badly she is hurt. We only just received word from our Ministry who were contacted by the American Ministry. A floo is being set up in Dumbledore's office that will take you to the Ministry of Magic in America. From there they will help get you to the hospital Buffy is in. Hurry now by the time you get there they should be ready for you. I'll dismiss your class and let young Mr. Wood know."

"Thank you Minerva." Remus said as he left almost running to get to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Oliver found it very hard to concentrate on what he was reading. He was sure that McGonagall had news about Buffy and he wanted to know. All eyes looked back up when McGonagall entered alone. They all continued to watch as she walked to the head of the classroom.

"Since I can see that I already have your attention, I will tell you that class is dismissed for the day."

Everyone got up wondering what was going on but no one asked being glad to be able to get out of class early.

"Mister Wood, I would like to speak to you. Please stay behind."

Oliver nodded and watched as the rest of the seventh years left the class. When the door to the classroom shut Oliver turned to McGonagall.

"It's about Buffy isn't?" McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Wood. She's been found in the States by some Muggle skiers and was taken to a Muggle hospital."

"When can I see her?" Oliver asked an almost pleading tone in his voice.

"Depends on her condition, we want to get her to a wizard hospital as soon as possible."

"Have either Ministries found her stepfather?"

"No, they were hoping that Miss Lupin would be able to give them something about where she was held. Both Ministries are searching the area where she was found and Dumbledore has asked that there be at least two people with her at all times. Now hurry along I'm sure the others are wondering what's been keeping you."

"Yes Professor, you'll let me know when I can see her?"

"I will."

McGonagall told him as the two walked out of the room together.

* * *

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I promise to get it up as soon as I can.**

**Please review.**


	14. Muggle Hospital

**Let me apologize for the wait. I wasn't having trouble with the story just my muse started on another crossover and wouldn't let me work on anything else.**

**Here's the next part and Fritolays your answer to her injuries is in this chapter.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

Remus arrived in Dumbledore's office to find Albus, Severus, Poppy, and several Ministry personnel.

"Ahh Remus, I'm glad you're here. The Floo to the American Ministry is ready. There will be someone waiting for us when we arrive. Poppy and I are coming with you." Dumbledore said as he motioned for the fireplace.

Remus nodded and moved toward the fireplace and grabbed some of the powder. Stepping into the fireplace he called out American Ministry of Magic. In an instant he was there taking in the sight of the American Ministry. Poppy was the next to arrive followed by Dumbledore.

"Great you've all arrived. I'm sorry I'm late got held up in the Minister's office."

The trio looked up to see a man approach them and was a bit surprised at how casually he was dressed. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red sweater.

"I'm Maxwell Parsons. I'm here to help you with whatever I can in seeing that Miss Lupin gets home safely."

"Thank you Mr. Parsons. I'm Albus Dumbledore, this is our school nurse Poppy Pomfrey, and Miss Lupin's father Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you all and please call me Max. I know you all must be anxious to see Miss Lupin but before we go you all must change your attire. I'm afraid your attire will stand out. Let me."

Max Parsons took out his wand and chanted a spell over the three. Dumbledore realized it was the same spell Buffy had done when she had first come to Hogwarts. When the spell was completed they looked down at what they were wearing. All three of them were in jeans. Remus was wearing a button down shirt and a leather jacket. He had to admit it was nicer than anything he owned. Poppy was wearing black jeans with a matching turtleneck. Dumbledore was wearing blue jeans with a gray sweater.

"Much better. You'll blend in a lot better. If you'll follow me we're going to have to get to the hospital the Muggle way."

Max led them to the elevators and went to the Ministry garage where there were quite a few cars parked. The Hogwarts group looked at the man with curiosity. Max selects a car getting behind the wheel and motions for them.

"Relax, I have an excellent driving record. It's standard for all our Ministry employees in America to know how to drive a car in case a situation like this comes up. It saves on having to do so many memory charms."

They just nodded in understanding and sat quietly as Max drove and taking in the sights around them.

**

* * *

**

Once they arrived at the hospital they followed Max in through the revolving doors and into the front desk.

"My name is Maxwell Parsons. My supervisor should have called you telling you I was coming. I brought Miss Lupin's father, principal, and personal physician. When can we see her?"

"I'll page one of her doctors."

The quartet waited patiently and was soon rewarded with a doctor several minutes later. The doctor came out wearing scrubs which suggested he had come from surgery.

"I am Doctor Edwards the Chief of Staff here. Which one of you is Miss Lupin's father?"

"I am. How is my daughter?"

"A substantial amount of damage has been done to you your daughter. We detected signs of internal injuries and rushed your daughter off to surgery. It seems that she had broken ribs that were left untreated and punctured her spleen. There is also a massive tear in her kidney that we are hoping we got to in time. There were massive internal injuries from the beating that were causing complications."

Remus swore underneath his breath cursing Hank for laying a hand on his daughter.

"The bones in her right wrist was shattered and we are scheduling a second surgery for that but I'm not sure if it will do any good. Her wrist went untreated for too long and I'm afraid that if this surgery doesn't work she may never regain use of that hand. We are also treating her for hyperthermia, frostbite and we are seeing signs of pneumonia."

"When can we see her?"

"She'll be in surgery for several hours still. I must admit you got here quicker than I thought."

"They were nearby and took a private plane to get here." Max told the doctor. "How long will it be before we can move Miss Lupin?"

"It could be at least a month or more before I would even think of moving her. With her injuries as serious as they are any serious movement could kill her."

"Doctor Edwards, you must understand the severity of the situation. We need to get Miss Lupin to a more secure location." Dumbledore began.

"If Miss Lupin's step-father learns that she is here than he will do anything and everything he can to get at her. Sooner or later the media is going to be all over this and more harm will be done than good." Max said hoping he got his point across.

"We'll see how she is after she comes out of surgery. I have one of the nurses set up one of our family rooms for you all to wait and rest in."

* * *

It was three hours before a nurse came into the family room to let them know Buffy was out of surgery. The nurse immediately took them to Buffy's room. Remus was the first to enter and was hit by two different emotions. Anger at Hank for doing this to his daughter and worry because of how pale and motionless his daughter was. Slowly he approached the bed and pushed a stray piece of hair off her face.

"We have her heavily medicated at the moment and she won't be conscious anytime soon. Since I know how concerned you are about the situation you are more than welcome to stay with her."

"Thank you Doctor Edwards." Dumbledore said.

Max brought over a chair for Remus to sit down and Remus took it gratefully. He began to sit down when Buffy became restless. Poppy, Albus, and Max, came closer to see that Buffy was struggling weakly to fight off some imaginary foe. Instantly Remus reached for her good hand and began to whisper soothingly in her ear. Instantly she began to calm and went back to a restful sleep.

"Mr. Parsons, if you could make sure no one is coming. I would like to take a look at Miss Lupin's injuries myself."

Max nodded and moved toward the door. He looked out to see that the area was clear of doctors and nurses. He gave her a nod that everyone knew meant for her to proceed. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and said the spell as she waved her wand over Buffy. In seconds Madam Pomfrey knew about every injury Buffy has. She even knew about a few that Doctor Edwards failed to mention or missed. They weren't serious but would still need to be tended to. Looking at Buffy's wrist she knew the only way to heal it correctly was going to be with magic and she was going to have to do it soon before the damage done becomes irreversible.

"How is Buffy?" Remus asked.

"The Muggle doctor was right in his assessment that her injuries are very serious and even with magic it will take a while to get her completely well again. She's a very sick little girl. Mr. Parsons, I think you better talk with your Ministry and tell them to get the necessary people to help because I plan to move Miss Lupin tonight. She's needs medicines that I can't give her in here."

"I'll go tell the minister." Mr. Parson said going into the bathroom to apparate.

**

* * *

**

As they waited for Parsons to return Dumbledore went to check with the England Ministry of Magic. Pomfrey was sitting out of sight of the door checking once again the supplies she had brought with them. Remus was still sitting by the bed when a nurse entered. If Pomfrey or Remus had looked up they would have noticed that the nurse's eyes were unfocused and glossy. She moved to the opposite side of the bed where the IV line was and injected the contents of the needle she secretly held. The effects were immediate. Buffy's body began to convulse and mouth foamed a bit before her body went completely still. The monitor beeped as the bouncing blip went in a steady line.

"Poppy! What's wrong with her?"

"She stopped breathing!" Poppy said coming over pushing the nurse out of the way.

Poppy was about to take out her wand when Dr. Edwards, another doctor, and some nurses all came rushing in with a defibrillator. In a matter of seconds it was ready and Buffy's body jerked from the charge. Receiving no response they did it again. This time they received a very weak pulse.

"Let's move! I want to know what caused this." Dr. Edwards commanded.

Before they could move her they found themselves completely frozen. Max Parsons, Dumbledore, and a few Ministry workers from both Ministries had just arrived.

"Poppy, Remus, What has happened since we left?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus explained trying to sound calm but not succeeding. Poppy was now giving Buffy a potion no longer caring about what Muggle saw her.

"She looks to be under the Imperius Curse. Let's bring her out of it." Dumbledore said as he took out his wand. "Finite Incantatum."

The Nurse's eyes returned to normal and she looked horrified at realizing what she had just done.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"This will help." Max said handing her a small flask. She took a sip. "Veritaserum, never leave the Ministry without. What's your name?"

"Lucy Stevens."

"Miss Stevens, did you see the person who made you try to kill Miss Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Describe him for me." The nurse did and described Hank. Once they had their answers they put the nurse in the same state as the rest of the Muggles in the room.

"Poppy, how is she?" Dumbledore asked.

"Her pulse is getting stronger but I'm afraid she's fallen into a coma. I'd like to get her to St. Vincent's as soon as possible."

Both group of ministry people worked together to move Buffy and to modify the memory of any hospital personnel who came into contact with her.

* * *

Thanks to all those who stuck with me.

**Review**, it inspires me to write faster.


	15. Between Life and Death

**This chapter is for Fritolays who has stuck with me and reviewed every chapter.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed your words really inspired to write this.**

**So here's the next part.**

* * *

Buffy didn't know where she was at but it seemed nice. As far as the eye could see all she could see was green grass, blue skies, a few white puffy clouds, and a big oak tree that provided a shady spot. Underneath the shady tree Buffy could see a lone figure standing beneath the tree. For some reason unknown to Buffy she felt drawn to this person. She began to walk toward the tree before she even realized she was moving. As she got closer Buffy realized why she was drawn to the person under the tree. It was her mother. She looked just like Buffy remembered her all those years ago.

"MOM!"

Buffy called out happily as she ran as fast as she could the rest of the way. Her mother opened her arms in a loving embrace.

"Yes, Buffy it's me."

Buffy held onto her mother tightly not wanting to ever let go. She had always missed growing up without her mother.

"Am I dead?" Buffy asked still holding on while looking up at her face.

"No honey, not yet. This place is sort of like a waiting area that was chosen specifically for you as you wait for a decision to be made."

"What decision?" Buffy pulled back a bit.

"The decision to live or die. Right now your body is in the hospital in a coma just barely hanging on to life. Your spirit was brought here so that that decision could be made. If life is chosen you will return to body and awake from your coma. If death is chosen I will take you with me from this place when I leave and take you to a better place. I and two others have been sent to keep you company."

"What two others? I don't see anyone." Buffy said looking around.

She almost jumped as two people appeared beside her mother. One was a man with dark brown hair and glasses. Buffy thought the man reminded her of somebody. The other had reddish brown hair was about two inches shorter than the man.

"Buffy, I want you to meet my two best friends in life and death…"

"Lily and James Potter. Harry looks just like you." Buffy said pointing to James. Both of Harry's parents smiled at that.

"That's right Buffy. They are here to help me with any questions you might have about what's happening. I know what's been happening with Hank and I wish that there could have been some way for me to prevent that from happening but I couldn't. Even though I couldn't stop him I was with you after each time he beat you. I wish I could have found a way to get you to Remus before I died."

"Did you really die from a Muggle drunk driver? All I remember was Hank coming in and telling me you were dead, but being here now it feels like I forgot something and my brain is going to remember whether I want it to or not." Joyce shook slowly shook her head no.

"Hank thought that I didn't know about the way he treated you. The night I died we were arguing because I was going to leave him and take you with me. I was going to go back to England…"

"He killed you. I remember now. You had my hand and we were headed for the floo when Hank pulled out his wand and used the killing curse. You just dropped to the ground and I kept calling your name for you to wake up. Then Hank pointed his wand at me and I didn't know what he was doing but he must have put some kind of memory charm on me. But why? After you died all he did was beat me."

"It was to keep up the illusion that he was a loving caring widow. He will get what's coming to him." Joyce said hugging her daughter tightly.

"'If I go back then I'm going to see that justice is done and make sure that they know that he murdered you. He's the reason I'm here isn't it? Were my injuries that bad?"

"They were but you were going to survive them. Hank used the Imperius curse on a nurse making her inject you with some drug that stopped your heart."

"Why exactly did you marry that man?" Buffy asked.

"I had no choice. When my father found out that I was pregnant he was furious and forbid me to ever see Remus again. I disappeared the night before graduation. My father had slipped me the draught of living death potion. When I woke up I was in America, and my father told me that I was going to marry Hank because he was good English stock and the marriage would bring pride to our family. My father threatened to kill you if I didn't marry Hank. I couldn't let that happen. At first I didn't love him but as time passed I grew to love him until he started hitting you. If I had a choice I would have married Remus. I loved him. I still love him."

"He still loves you too."

"Buffy, I have something I need to ask you." Lily spoke. Buffy nodded for her to continue. "What do you want to do? Do you want to go back to your body or move on?"

"It would just be so easy to say move on and go with you where there are no people like Hank and I would be able to see mom every day. And, I love you mom, but I have a lot of people back in my world who need me. If I have to fight tooth and nail to have the chance to live I will because I couldn't do that to dad. It would probably kill him if he lost me too. Plus there's Oliver and Uncle Sirius. I have to find some way of clearing him of what he's being framed for. I want to go back."

Buffy looked at her mother and hoping her mother would understand. She smiled down at Buffy as if she was proud of the decision Buffy made.

"It's okay Buffy. I understand."

"Buffy, what Sirius told you about our secret keeper was right. We switched at the last minute to Peter." James told her.

"To clear Sirius you need to go back to our home. Remus will know where. Go over by the window in the nursery. There is an enchanted box that is invisible to all who don't know the words. James and I are the only ones who knew the words. Say these words: _Secrets you keep. Secrets you protect of James and Lily Potter. Open Sesame._"

Buffy looked at Lily funny upon hearing the last part. She then looked to see James grinning madly.

"That last part was yours wasn't it?" Buffy asked him and he nodded.

"I used a muggle tape recorder to tape the spell and you will hear us saying the spell and hear Peter's name."

"That will prove that Uncle Sirius didn't betray you, but the Ministry is still going to believe he killed those 13 people. I'm going to need more."

"If it helps Buffy, Peter Animagus form is a rat. I guess that should have been a big clue about his personality huh?" James said running a hand through his hair.

"It does. I think that's what Uncle Sirius has been trying to tell me but we keep getting interrupted. I think I might have an idea of how to find Peter."

Before Buffy could say anything else a blue doorway like portal opened up in front of them.

"It's time for you to go Buffy. I love you so much and remember I'm always with you. Tell Remus that I love him."

"I love you to mom and I will." Buffy said hugging her. When she released her she turned to the Potters. "Any messages?"

"Tell Harry that we love him and are very proud of him." Lily said hugging her.

James moved toward her next and whispered something in her that made her smile and laugh.

"As soon as tell them that they'll believe you. Tell them I miss them both." He kissed her cheek and returned to Lily's side. Buffy took one last look at everyone before stepping through the portal.

I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Your reviews really do inspire me.

Fritolays, was this fast enough for you?

**Please review.**


	16. Waking Up

**Sorry about not updating sooner but I have been busy. I just finished writing this chapter and wanted to get it out to you.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed.**

* * *

Six weeks have passed since Buffy went into her coma. When the doctors at St. Vincent said she was stable enough to be moved Remus had her moved to Hogwarts. That had brought smiles to a few faces. Ever since the other students had found out about Buffy going into a coma, morale at Hogwarts was at an all time low especially for the Gryffindors. Most of them knew Buffy and liked her a lot. So when it had come time for the Gryffindor game against Ravenclaw even the attendance was lower than normal. The Gryffindor team played but you could tell their hearts weren't in it. Even though Harry had caught the snitch Ravenclaw had too big a lead over Gryffindor. After the match, Oliver went to talk to Buffy to see her father sitting by the bed.

"How is she?" Oliver asked coming to the other side of the bed.

"Still the same. How did the match go?"

"We lost big to Ravenclaw. Our hearts just wasn't in it. Before I met Buffy Quidditch was everything, but now I wouldn't care if I never played another match if she would only wake up." Remus nodded in understanding.

The two just sat quietly by the bed looking at Buffy until Madam Pomfrey came in trying to usher them both out to get food and rest.

"You lot make enough noise to wake the dead."

The whole room went eerily silent as they all stared at the bed to see to green eyes looking tiredly back at them.

"Buffy!" Her father and Oliver called out simultaneously.

Her father moved closer and began hugging her tightly and running a hand through her hair.

"You're really awake. Don't ever do that again."

"Dad…air." Buffy gasped.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm just so glad you're awake and all right. I just love you so much."

"I know I love you too."

"You have a lot of people worrying about you. Oliver's been here every day since I had you transferred to Hogwarts."

Buffy looked over to see Oliver standing beside the bed with a loving smile on his face. She held out her hand to him and squeezed his tightly.

"I've missed you." Oliver told her. Buffy squeezed his hand again not exactly sure what to say.

"Remus, if you and Mr. Wood could step out a moment I would like to examine her." Remus nodded looking at his daughter.

"We'll be right outside if you need us."

"Don't look so worried. I'm okay now. I'll still be here when you come back in."

Remus and Oliver started to leave.

"Dad wait I need you to contact the Ministry. I remembered how mom died."

"You told me she was killed by a Muggle drunk driver. She wasn't?" Her father asked.

"No Hank killed her with the killing curse and modified my memory of the event. I remember it clearly now. Hank found out that she was leaving him and coming back to England. We were heading toward the floo when he killed her."

Tears began to fall down Buffy's face as years of pent up grief came flowing out. Remus moved to his daughter's side and held her. Both Madame Pomfrey and Oliver left letting the family have their moment.

* * *

Buffy had many visitors that day. The Ministry had come and she retold her story to them. Once they left she had been left alone and it had shocked her when Malfoy came in carrying a vase of flowers. He had hugged her and told her that he was glad she was all right. The two had talked for a bit before Madam Pomfrey kicked him out because of evening curfew. She was just beginning to fall asleep when a hand clamped over her mouth. Immediately she began to struggle and her eyes went wide until she saw who it was. Her struggles ceased and the hand was removed.

"I'm so glad you're all right." He hugged her tightly.

"You shouldn't be here. What if someone catches you?"

"They haven't so far. I've been coming to see you every night since you were brought back. I've got Pomfrey's routine down. She's done the same thing every night. How are you feeling really?"

"Better than the last thing I remember which was passing out in the snow. I still ache and I'm a little tired."

"Then get some rest. I'll try and come back tomorrow."

Sirius said kissing his niece on the forehead and turned to leave. Buffy was already snuggled back underneath the blanket going to sleep forgetting to ask her uncle about Pettigrew.

* * *

Buffy was just itching to get out of the Med-wing. She had received many cards, presents, and candy but they had only kept her busy for the first day and it was almost a week later. Looking around she saw that no one was around and thought that this was a good time to make an escape. She grabbed her cloak that she had Debbie bring down to her a couple of days ago and wrapped it around her.

"Going somewhere?"

"That depends on whether you're here to spring me or not." Buffy said with a pleading look.

"It just so happens you're in luck. Madame Pomfrey has told me that I get the honor of telling you that you are free. Now go get showered and changed. We leave in half an hour to go get you a new wand."

"Yes!"

Buffy jumped up and ran to her father. She hugged him tightly before running out of the Med-wing.

Thirty minutes later Buffy met her father in the Entrance Hall. She smiled when she saw her blue haired cousin.

"Tonks! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my little cousin was doing. Remus here was just telling me that he's taking you to get a new wand."

"Yeah Hank broke the other one. Have you guys had any luck finding where he went?"

"No, the American Ministry found the cabin he held you in but he was nowhere to be found. We did find this." Tonks handed her a bag.

"You found my wand. How I saw Hank throw it in the fire place."

"Actually Max found it and passed it along to me. Said he found it toward the back. It's a bit singe but still recognizable. He said it would be easier for you to get a new one."

"I'll have to write him a thank you letter. So, want to come with us?"

"Sure, Hank would have to be stupid to try and get you with two fully trained wizards watching you."

"Great! So where are going to get my wand from? And how are we getting there?"

"We're going to get it at Ollivander's, and the Headmaster is going to let us floo from his office to the Leaky Cauldron."

Buffy nodded and followed her father and cousin to Dumbledore's office. Buffy still had to find away to ask her father about going to the Potter house.

* * *

Remus, Tonks, and Buffy walked into Ollivander's and looked around. Buffy jumped at the man's sudden appearance.

"Miss Lupin, I've been wondering how long it would take for you to come to my shop. I have been waiting with great anticipation."

"How did you know who I am?" Buffy asked with great curiosity.

"Well my dear you've become quite famous in your own right. There probably isn't a witch or wizard that doesn't know your story by now. You've been in all the papers for over a month. Now let's see about getting you a wand. Where is your old wand?"

"Right here." Buffy handed him the bag. He opened it looking inside.

"What a shame. That was a good wand, not as good as one of mine but still very good. Hold out your wand hand."

Buffy did as he took out a tape measure and measured the length of her arm. He didn't say anything as he walked back to retrieve a wand.

"Let's try this one."

He handed Buffy the wand and when she gave it a little wave she was met with disaster. She had broken several vases.

"Definitely not the right one."

Ollivander took the wand back and went back and grabbed another that met with the same results. After the fifth wand Buffy was beginning to lose hope on finding the right wand.

"Don't despair young lady, we will find you the right wand. I wonder…"

They watched as he left and was gone for several minutes. Buffy looked back at her father and her cousin who just shrugged. Buffy waited patiently and finally Ollivander came back.

"Try this one. I believe this is going to be the one."

Buffy picked up the wand hesitantly. She gave it a wave and was enveloped in a warm golden light and breeze.

"I knew this would be the one. I just finished it today. 12 inch oak with the hair of two different werewolves as the core." At that thought Buffy's eyes widen.

"Was one of them my dad?"

"It was. I've been holding on to the hair he gave me for twenty years knowing that it needed something before I could put it into a wand. Then about a little over a month ago a young man came into my shop wanting to check out my wands. He said he was from America and he wanted to see the difference in quality."

"The guy you got the hair from was he about my age and height with orange-red hair?"

"Yes, I believe he did. I believe he told me his name was Daniel."

"Buffy, do you know who the other hair belongs too?" Tonks asked. Buffy nodded.

"It's one of Oz's hairs."

"How can you be so sure?" Her father asked.

"Oz's real name is Daniel Osbourne. Wow! I can't believe it. I feel like this wand was made just for me. How much do I owe you?"

Buffy paid for the wand and Buffy had forgone the box and bag placing the wand in her pocket. They left the shop smiling. Once outside her father turned to face her.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to go?"

"There is. Can we go to the house where Lily and James Potter died? I have it on good authority that there is something there to help Uncle Sirius."

"What? Buffy, how can you be sure?" Remus asked her.

"Because Lily and James told me. I know it sounds crazy but when I was in my coma I saw mom and Lily and James Potter. They told me they had switched and made Peter their Secret Keeper at the last minute. They also told me they hid a recording of the ceremony in a secret place that has Peter's voice on it. It should be enough to convince the ministry that Uncle Sirius didn't betray the Potters."

"Are you sure it was them Buffy?"

"Yes, James said you probably wouldn't believe me and told me to remind you of the time you and Uncle Sirius dressed up like girls for the Halloween ball because of a potion the Uncle Sirius and James made. He told me it gave you both very big…"

"That's enough. I believe you." Remus said clamping a hand over her mouth.

"He misses you." Buffy said when her father took his hand away from her mouth. "Mom does too and she still loves you. She's the one that told me about leaving Hank to go back to England. She was coming to find you." Remus nodded.

"Come on, I think we have a house to get to before it gets too late." Tonks said with a smile and arranged for their transportation.

* * *

They had gotten a port-key made that would take them to the house that had long since been abandoned by any Wizard or Muggle. They landed in the Living room. Buffy noticed the pained look on her father's face.

"Do you know which room is Harry's?"

"I've only been here once and it was after James and Lily died. I wanted to salvage anything I could for Harry so that he would have something of his parent's but everything had already been cleaned up by some Muggle investigators. The bedrooms were up the stairs."

Buffy nodded and headed toward the stairs. They looked very unsteady and unstable. The steps had seen better times. Buffy tested the first step and her foot went through the rotting wood.

"Allow me." Tonks said taking out her wand. She chanted a spell and the steps instantly looked like new. "Go on."

The three of them climbed the steps and it wasn't too hard finding the room. A rotted, dusty looking crib was against one of the walls. Moving to the window she knelt as she spoke.

"Secrets you keep. Secrets you protect of James and Lily Potter. Open Sesame." Buffy turned hearing her father snort.

"That last part was James's, wasn't it?"

Buffy nodded as the chest appeared. She lifted the lid and looked inside to find the tape recorder. She pressed play on the recorder and you could hear Peter speak his part of the spell. Buffy stopped the tape and rewound it. Looking back into the chest there were also several pictures, a letter, and some small things that probably meant something to Lily and James.

"Come on, I got what we came for and a few other things. Buffy put everything back in the chest so she could take it all with them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.

Please Review.


	17. Saving Sirius

After leaving the Potter residence they went to the Ministry where Tonks took them to the Minister. Cornelius Fudge listened to the evidence that they brought in and then called for several other Ministry personnel. The Minister played it for them again and several of them gasped upon hearing the voice of Peter Pettigrew.

"How did you come by this Miss Lupin?" The Minister asked.

"I found it at the home of where Lily and James Potter died."

"The place had been thoroughly searched by Aurors." A tall black man said. "Why didn't they find it?"

"Lily and James placed a spell on this chest…" Buffy pointed to the chest her father now held. "The chest had a spell on it that when the right words were spoken the chest would appear. Only Lily and James knew those words and they took it with them to the grave."

"How did you find out about the words?" Another Auror with a strange looking eye asked.

"This is going to sound strange even for the magic world but when I was in my coma I talked to them and my mother. They told me where to find the chest and what words to say. After I got my new wand today I asked Tonks and dad to take me to find it. As soon as we found it we came here."

The Minister and all the Aurors stared at her as if she had grown another head. Buffy tried not to squirm under their gaze. She knew they were just trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"How do we know she's telling the truth? This could all be some elaborate scheme of hers to shift the blame off her uncle." A female Auror with brown hair and glasses said.

"She's got the chest and tape does have Pettigrew's voice on it." The black man spoke again.

The group of Aurors and the Minister began to discuss the issue very loudly. Buffy looked back at her father and Tonks with a look that said what should we do. They both shrugged their shoulders. Buffy sighed and she made herself comfortable against a wall when the light in the room suddenly dimmed. The room instantly became colder. All arguing ceased as they all watched three bright blue orbs appeared through the ceiling. Buffy began to move closer only to have Remus grab a hold of her and pull her back into his arms unsure if the three orbs were dangerous or not. The three blue orbs began to take shape and everyone gasped to see Joyce Black and Lily and James Potter standing in front of them in their ghostly form.

"Joyce? James? Lily?" Remus said upon seeing the trio.

"Remus, it's good to see you again old chum. Did Buffy give you my message?" James asked.

"She did. I can't believe you told my daughter about that."

"How else was I going to get you to believe her?" James said with a grin.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't interfere."

"We can't but this is not interfering." Her mother began.

"This is speeding the process along. They were arguing over whether you were in your right mind or not. They thought this might be brought about by the stress of what your step-father put you through." James told them.

"We did appear to Buffy and told her where to find the chest. Peter Pettigrew was the one to betray us not Sirius as the tape shows. We had our suspicion about him which is why we made the tape and should have gone with our first instinct which was Sirius." Lily told them.

"James you told me that Peter was an unregistered Animagus and that his form was that of a rat right?" James nodded.

"Buffy what are you getting at?" Her father asked.

"It all makes since now. Uncle Sirius attacked the Gryffindor portrait because it wouldn't let him in without the password. Everyone thought he was trying to get in there to get at Harry or myself, but he was trying to get to Peter. That's what's been bugging me. Pettigrew's at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure about that Miss Lupin?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, I read the article in the Daily Prophet at the beginning of the year that said all they found of Peter Pettigrew was his index finger. Ron's pet rat Scabber's is missing one of his digits."

"Very good baby! You figured it out. Pettigrew has been hiding as the Weasley's pet rat. Minister in light of the new evidence this should be enough to clear my brother and get the Dementors off his back."

"Of course Mrs. Summers."

"It's Black. I want nothing to do with the man that killed me."

"Of course Ms. Black. I will start the process immediately to get the word out that your brother is innocent. Moody take a team of Aurors and find Pettigrew!"

"Tonks, will you go with them and make sure they get him?" Remus asked.

Tonks nodded and followed the other Aurors out. When everyone but the Minister was gone Buffy and Remus hugged each other and cheered that they had found away to clear Sirius. Joyce came to stand by them.

"Remus…"

"Joyce, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I love you Remus and I wish that I had been able to get to you that night."

"I love you to Joyce and I'm going to make sure that that bastard gets what he deserves for what he's done to you and our daughter."

"Joyce, we have to go." Lily said. Joyce nodded.

"I love both of you and I will always be with you. Take care of each other. Tell Sirius that I love him and miss him."

"That goes for us too. Tell Harry that we miss him and love him." James said.

"Tell him that we are proud of him." Lily said as they began to turn back into blue orbs and float toward the ceiling.

When the orbs were out of sight the lights returned to normal as did the temperature in the room. Remus was again hugging Buffy and they both had tears running down their faces.

* * *

Buffy and Remus talked about likely spots that Sirius might be holding up at and Remus suggested the Shrieking Shack. Remus was the one that showed them the secret entrance way into the shack.

"Uncle Sirius! Are you here?" They walked through the shack and went upstairs. "Uncle Sirius?"

"Buffy?" Sirius voice came from one of the rooms. "How did you…Moony?"

"Padfoot, it's good to see you old friend." The two men hugged each other. "How did you find me?"

"No one dares to come here because they fear it haunted or cursed. Where else would you go? After all, I'm the one that gave this old shack its reputation."

Buffy gave them both a strange look knowing that there was a story behind this.

"I'll tell you about it later. Now, would one of you mind telling what you are doing here? What if you get-"

"It's okay Uncle Sirius. We did it. Dad and I cleared you of all charges. You're free to go where ever you want." Buffy told him.

"Free? Are you serious? How?" Sirius asked feeling a bit stunned.

"Believe it or not, it was Lily and James." Remus told them.

"What? Moony, I'm supposed to be the crazy one."

"Dad's right. Lily and James Potter used a Muggle tape recorder to record the spell. You can clearly hear Pettigrew's voice." Buffy told him.

"There's also the irrefutable testimony from them." Remus reminded her.

"I wish you could have been there. Three blue heavenly orbs came down through the roof and they were mom, Lily, and James. They told the Ministry that you were not their Secret Keeper."

"Joyce?" Sirius voice sounded sad.

"She wanted you to know that she misses you and that she loves you." Buffy told as she hugged him tightly. The two stayed like that for several minutes before Sirius looked up at Remus.

"What happened with Pettigrew? I need to get to him before he tries to get at Harry."

"The Ministry is up at the castle now trying to apprehend him." Remus told him.

"What do you say about going and watching the rat gets what he deserves?" Buffy asked both of them.

"Let's go, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Sirius said and Remus nodded.

* * *

Buffy, Remus, and Sirius were headed toward Hogwarts using the secret passage that Sirius had been using. It came out by the Whomping Willow which her father stunned so they wouldn't have to worry about it trying to hit them. From the Whomping Willow it wasn't that far to the castle. They hadn't walked that far out of the cave when Remus suddenly arched and his body began to change.

"The full moon! Remus! Did you take your potion?" Something in the way her father's eyes looked told her that he hadn't.

"Uncle Sirius? I don't think dad took his potion."

"I think your right. Buffy run!"

Sirius said as her father's completed his transformation and tossed Sirius like he was a rag doll. Remus's vicious wolf eyes turned toward Buffy. He looked like he was about to attack but there was a slight hesitant look. As the wolf part of Remus took over and moved to attack Buffy quickly changed into her wolf form hoping that what worked on Oz would work on her father. Wolf Remus stopped short and stared at wolf Buffy. Werewolf Remus moved cautiously toward Buffy sniffing her. He howled and Buffy followed suit. Remus head quickly whipped to the left upon smelling, hearing, and seeing Sirius in dog form. Buffy barked at her father and moved to stand between the two. She reverted back to her human form.

"Dad?" Buffy put out a hand. Remus sniffed if before licking it. "I knew you couldn't hurt me. It's okay Uncle Sirius. Come here."

Sirius reverted back to human form and came up behind his niece who was soothingly rubbing her father's back.

"Buffy that was amazing. I've never seen anyone be able to that before."

"It's the wolf in me. I think Dad recognizes it and he knows that I'm his cub and I told him you aren't a threat to me. I think as long as I am here to talk to him he understands that not everything is a threat. When dad turns into a werewolf the instinct to survive is overwhelming and he wants to protect himself and me. Does that make sense?"

"It does. Come on let's get going before we miss all the fun."

"Okay, do you see dad's wand anywhere?" Buffy took out her new wand. "Lumos!"

"Here it is!" Sirius said holding up the wand that was amongst Remus's torn clothes.

"Great! You might as well hold onto in case we run into trouble."

Sirius nodded hoping that they would reach the castle without any further incident.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I think I have on track now for a finish. I hope to update within the next two weeks.**

**Please review.**


	18. Just Desserts

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Your reviews really mean a lot to me.**

* * *

Buffy walked toward the castle with Sirius on one side and werewolf Remus on the other. Buffy was telling her Uncle about her encounter with her mother and the Potter's during her coma when she felt something wrap around her body.

"What the-" Sirius said as Buffy fell to the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Look out!"

Buffy yelled but her warning came too late as they heard someone call out **Stupefy!** Sirius was hit by a bolt or red light square in his chest causing him to drop stunned beside Buffy.

"One down and one to go before I finally send you to meet your mother." Hank said stepping out from his hiding spot.

Remus growled menacingly at Hank. He stood in front of Buffy trying to protect her from her step-father.

"Out of the way you flea bitten mangy mutt." Hank said growling.

Hank pointed his wand at Remus and just as Remus moved to attack Hank hit him with the Imperio curse.

"I'm the one you want. Leave him alone!" Buffy yelled out.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. He's now an intricate part of my plan to send you to your mother."

"Speaking of my mother, the Ministry knows all about you killing her. They're probably on their way right now to find you."

"What makes you think your pathetic Ministry will be able to find me? That haven't been able to track me so far."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Buffy said her eyes going wide at seeing what was coming behind her step-father.

"I'm not dumb enough to fall for…"

His sentence was cut off as the Dementors came up behind him and a gnarly hand grabbed Hank. Buffy didn't know what happened to Hank after that as more Dementors surrounded her, her father, and Sirius. The dementors were beginning to drain her and Buffy let out a painful scream. She tried to hold onto her happy memories but only her memories of her stepfather beating her remained. A Dementor now stood directly in front of her instead of swooping around her and Buffy was too caught in her horror to see that that it was pulling back its hood. It was mere inches from Buffy's face ready to give her a kiss.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Five different voices called out at once.

As the Dementors were driven back Buffy noticed that the strongest Patronus was coming from a different direction. Buffy tried to lift her head to see who it was but didn't have the strength as the world around her went black.

* * *

Buffy woke slowly with a groan. Her body still felt incredibly drained. She felt a hand brush the side of her hair and a voice calling to her. Opening her eyes she saw Oliver sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey, are you with us?"

"I think so. Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the Med-wing. You…"

"Good Miss Lupin, you're awake. Here eat this." Madam Pomfrey said as she entered and handed Buffy a big piece of chocolate. Buffy moved to sit up but jumped up as a thought suddenly struck her.

"Dementors! Dad? Uncle Sirius? Where are they?"

"They're fine Buffy. They are in the beds beside you. Look."

Oliver pointed to the bed on her right where her father lay still asleep but in human form. She then turned the other way to see Harry sitting in a chair by Sirius's bed. The two were now looking at her.

"Buffy, I'm glad you're awake. I was beginning to think the Dementors had kissed you."

"They came really close. I remember seeing the Dementor lower his hood and seeing its ugly face and then it was gone. What happened?"

"When you didn't arrive back at the castle Dumbledore became worried. He got two search teams together. The first one consisted of Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, and Tonks. The second one was Willow, Xander, Tara, myself, and Professor Rayne."

"Wait a minute you said Willow. What were Willow and the others doing here?"

"They came to visit. I wrote them a couple days ago to let them know you were awake." Oliver told her not wanting to tell her the real reason they had come.

"So what happened next?" Buffy asked.

"Well it turned out that there was a third party out looking at the same time we were and they reached you at the same time we did." Oliver continued.

"Who was it?"

She watched as Oliver turned and looked toward Harry who began to turn red at the attention.

"Turns out Harry here not only makes a good Seeker but can produce a pretty strong Patronus as well. His Patronus took out the Dementors that were around you."

"Really?" Buffy asked a bit shocked. "Thank you Harry, but what were you doing out there?"

"Ron, Hermione, and I were visiting Hagrid when we came upon you. I've been working on the Patronus with Professor Lupin when you were in your coma."

The door to the Med-wing opened to reveal Dumbledore, Professor Rayne, Willow, Xander, Tara, and a tired looking Oz.

"Miss Lupin, you are looking better than you were last night."

"I have a feeling it wouldn't take much. What happened to Hank? Did he get away again?"

Before Dumbledore could answer her, her father groaned from the other bed.

"Buffy? Buffy!" Remus shouted as his body shot up looking around. Buffy moved to get out of the bed.

"Dad, I'm okay. I'm right here." Buffy placed a hand on her father's arm. Remus turned to look at her and then pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Are you okay? I was so afraid he was going to make me hurt you. Then the Dementors came and I still couldn't do anything because I was under that damn spell."

"It's okay. You could have never hurt me even under that spell. That's the one thing Hank never understood, the power of love." Buffy said still in her father's embrace. She knew her dad had no intention of letting go any time soon. "So you were just about to tell us what happened to Hank."

Buffy reminded Dumbledore. He nodded.

"I'm afraid that the arrival of your friends and Mr. Potter and his friends did not arrive in time to stop Hank Summers from being kissed."

No one spoke letting the words sink in. Buffy sagged in her father's embrace as tears came down her cheek.

"It's finally over." Buffy sobbed. Remus hugged her tightly and rubbed her back and spoke soothingly.

"He'll never hurt you again Buffy."

Buffy nodded but continued to cry finally letting the stress that had been building up since she was little out.

* * *

Everyone was released from the hospital wing about an hour later. Remus had suggested that everyone go and get cleaned up and meet in the Great Hall. Buffy did just that feeling like a new person. She had just entered the Common Room to see Oliver coming down from the boy's staircase.

"Perfect timing." Buffy said seeing that he had put on a pair of jeans and a red sweater.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to the Great Hall Milady?" Oliver asked his accent sounding thicker and more exaggerated.

"I would be honored kind sir." Buffy said with a huge smile. As she took his offered arm she leaned closer and kissed. "You are so cute when you get like this."

"I'm not cute. I'm manly." Oliver said puffing out his chest and hitting it with his free hand.

"How about a compromise and we go with charming?"

"Charming it is." Oliver said smiling madly.

He kissed her again and just as they were about to leave the Common Room they heard the sound of meowing. They both looked down to see Phantom rubbing himself up against his master's leg. He looked up with eyes that said take me with you.

"You can come."

Buffy unhooked her arm from Oliver's and picked Phantom up. She held Phantom in one hand and took Oliver's arm in the other. They left the room and headed down the stairs. There was very little activity on the stairs which Buffy thought was weird considering classes had been cancelled for the day. They made it down the stairs and were just outside the Great Hall. The doors were shut and no sound was coming from the hall. Buffy sat Phantom down.

"Maybe we're the first ones here. Let's go in and wait for everyone else." Oliver said.

Buffy nodded and they both pushed on the doors. Buffy began to walk in and stopped taking in the change that had over taken the Great Hall. Snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling even though it was sunny and warm outside. A huge tree that almost reached the ceiling was beautiful decorated in silver and gold tinsel and ornaments. The top of the tree had snow on it. Underneath it sat presents. All sorts of Christmas decorations hung on the walls of the hall.

"Merry Christmas!"

Buffy looked up to see her father, Sirius, Willow, Oz, Xander, Tara, Debbie, Kathy, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and quite a few of her Gryffindor house mates.

"What? Christmas was months ago."

"We know, but if you remember correctly you weren't with us to celebrate Christmas." Xander reminded her.

"And we decided that we just couldn't celebrate Christmas without you." Willow told her.

"We had decided that we would wait until you got back. This is our first Christmas together and I couldn't celebrate it without you." Her father said coming up and giving her a hug and kissing her on her forehead.

"I love it! When did you guys have time to decorate?"

"We actually decorated yesterday while you were getting your wand." Oliver told her.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever. We're going to eat first, right? I'm so hungry I could eat Hippogriff."

Everyone laughed and Remus escorted Buffy to the table that was set up. As they went to sit to down the food appeared on the table.

* * *

Once everyone was content with full bellies they made their way over to the tree. Blankets and overly large pillows were all about the floor to making sitting on it comfortable. Buffy and Oliver shared one of the pillows as the others began to sit around them. Phantom moved to snuggle up in Buffy's lap.

"Uncle Sirius, you got the Santa hat out of the crackers. Why don't you put it on and be Santa?"

Sirius gave her a huge smile and grabbed the hat placing it on his head and headed toward the tree. He began calling out the names on the gift and soon a huge pile of gifts were piled in front of Buffy. Her eyes went wide at all of the gifts.

"All of these are for me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I may have gone a bit overboard but this is our first Christmas together, and it would seem that you were really missed by many. So, some of these are welcome back gifts."

Buffy nodded as the pile got bigger and bigger in front of her. Once the tree was clear they all began opening their gifts. Buffy started with the ones that came from her father. The first few she opened contained clothes and shoes. The next one she received was a music box that played a familiar melody. In the middle two little figures that bared a resemblance to her mother and father slow danced. She watched them dance a bit before looking up at her father and Uncle Sirius.

"I know this tune. Mom used to hum it to me when I was little."

"It was your mother's favorite song." Sirius told her.

"We used to dance to it every chance we got. Your mother loved to dance." Remus said. Buffy could see that he was caught up in the music to.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Buffy said as she watched the two dancers dance together some more. Several minutes passed as she finally closed it and then got up and hugged her father.

"These two are from me." Sirius handed Buffy two gifts.

"You didn't have to Uncle Sirius. You already gave me my present." Buffy said remembering the locket he had given to her but she hadn't seen since that night.

"I know but I think you'll like what I got you and it just be rude of me to show up without a gift for my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece." She said as she began tearing off the paper.

"See that's why you're my favorite." Sirius said with a big grin.

Buffy opened the smaller gift and gasped when she saw that inside was a golden locket. She brought it out of the box.

"How did you know? I didn't get a chance to tell you. I think Hank took the other one when he took me."

"I noticed the first night I visited you that it was missing. I had put in an order for another one that arrived only this morning. Open it."

Buffy did to this find a group picture with her mother, her father, Sirius, James, and Lily. In the background you could see the Great Hall. She closed it up and went to put it on only to have Oliver take it.

"Here let me."

"Thanks."

Once the locket was on she gave him a kiss to show her appreciation and then began to open the other gift from Sirius. Buffy once again gasped upon seeing her present. It was a photo album. She opened it and on the very first page was bigger picture of her mother and uncle. It was like the one that had been in the locket. Turning the page the next one was of her mother and father sitting on a blanket down by the lake. As she continued to look through the album she saw pictures of Lily and James, more of her mother, father, and uncle, and a group picture that was minus her mother but had a little baby in it.

"This was taken right after Harry was born. Lily and James had made me Harry's godfather and even though we didn't know where your mother was they made her Harry's godmother."

"Mom would have liked that. Thank you Uncle Sirius." Buffy said getting up and hugging tightly.

"The albums not complete yet. There are still some empty pages that I want you to fill up with pictures."

"I will." Buffy told him.

They continued to open up gifts and having fun. Anyone looked at the group would never realize what pains they had all been through.

There's the next chapter. Only about one more to go.

* * *

I hope you all will **Review**.

See you all next chapter.


	19. The End

Here is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks to all of you who stuck around and reviewed.

* * *

The next several months had been the best for Buffy. Both she and Harry had gotten to know Sirius who was going to stay at Hogwarts until they were let out for summer break. Buffy and Oliver put a lot of study time in for their N.E.W.T.S. so when they took it they felt that they did really well. There was only one big event left and that was the big game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Buffy was standing with her teammates waiting to fly out onto the field. She was anxious to play wanting her uncle to see what she could do. She could see that Harry was looking a bit nervous.

"All right Harry? You look nervous." Buffy asked.

"I am. I really want to win. I missed the Snitch the first game and the second game I caught the snitch too early. I don't want to screw this up."

"Don't worry about it Harry. You're going to do fine. Just think how sweet it will be when we show Slytherin not to mess with Gryffindor."

Harry nodded and smiled as Lee Jordan announces their team and they flew out into the air. The crowd began to cheer loudly most rooting for Gryffindor. Buffy had quickly surveyed the crowd and found her father and uncle sitting next to Professor McGonagall. She chuckled at seeing the signs they were holding. One was of Buffy throwing the Quaffle repeatedly passed the Slytherin Keeper. In flashing letters the sign read GO BUFFY! Sirius was holding one of Harry catching the Golden Snitch, but his sign flashed GO HARRY! Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Buffy flew up and caught the Quaffle first and sped toward the goal. Two of Slytherin's chasers moved to intercept her and Buffy was considering what to do when they were sent in opposite directions by a bludger. Buffy looked back briefly to see George wave before turning her attention to the goal. She threw the Quaffle and watched with satisfaction as it sailed passed the Keeper.

"SCORE! Buffy Lupin scores the first points of the match for Gryffindor."

Buffy heard the roar of the crowd and was moving to get back into position when she was hit hard from behind. Only her quick reflexes kept her from falling off.

"Oops! My bad didn't see you." Flint said with an evil glint.

Buffy was about to retaliate when Fred came up behind Flint hitting his head with the bat and causing Flint's nose to hit his broom.

"Oops! My bad thought you were a bludger."

Buffy smiled at Fred thanking him for what he did. Madam Hooch flew up to the group blowing her whistle looking highly upset.

"That will do!" Madame Hooch yelled. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on a chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" Fred said but one look from Hooch quieted him.

The Quaffle was passed to Buffy so that she could take her shot. Taking a deep breath she hurled the Quaffle toward the goal and watched as it once again flew pass the Slytherin keeper. The crowd cheered and Buffy looked down to see that Sirius was into it just as much if not more than the students. Flint now had the Quaffle and was taking his penalty shot against Oliver. He threw the Quaffle but Oliver was too quick and caught it.

"YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE SAVED IT!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed.

Buffy smile was huge. She never doubted that Oliver wouldn't catch it.

* * *

The match had been going on for a while and getting dirtier by the minute. Slytherin had grabbed the ended of Katie's broom and let go which sent her spiraling out of control and dropping the Quaffle. Madam Hooch awarded Katie a penalty shot which she made. Next Slytherin's Beaters aimed both Bludgers at Wood when the Quaffle was nowhere near the goal. Gryffindor was awarded another penalty shot which Buffy took and scored. Flint then took the Quaffle and dropped it when he was hit by a Bludger sent by George. Buffy had caught the Quaffle and when she saw that they were trying to surround her she went into a corkscrew spin as she flew. The Slytherin team had never seen anything like it and they were so busy being stunned at the move that they never noticed when she dropped the Quaffle to Alicia.

"Alicia Spinnet scores! Wow what a move! The Slytherin Keeper never stood a chance with that move. Making the score 80 to 20 in favor of Gryffindor."

After that move it seemed that Slytherin was gunning for Buffy as they did everything they could to get her to fall from her broom. Bole had hit her with his club saying he thought she was a Bludger. George retaliated by elbowing Bole in the face. Buffy was seeing stars at that point and missed her shot Wood stopped another one. When Buffy had gotten the Quaffle again Flint and Montague rammed her into the wall and made her drop the Quaffle and though she wasn't out she was hurting. Derrick sent a Bludger at her as she, Katie, and Alicia were working on scoring and hit her in the shoulder. Oliver called for a time out realizing that he needed to talk to his team and check on Buffy. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone landed.

"Buffy, are you okay? You've been taking quite a few hits." Katie asked immediately concerned.

"More than a few. They're trying to take me out of this game. That hit to the head I took almost did the job, but I still have a few moves to try on them."

"If you're sure you're okay let's try not to give Slytherin any more chances for penalty shots. It could be their whole undoing. They keep creating penalties we keep scoring on them. We can do this."

Everyone agreed as they mounted their brooms to return to the game. The game started back up with Slytherin in possession. Montague had the Quaffle and Katie tries to get it. He's fending her off and keeping most of his attention on her until he looks up to see Buffy flying directly toward him. At the last second Buffy swerves down to reveal a Bludger that had been coming for her that hit him instead. Montague dropped the Quaffle and Alicia quickly picks it up and soon scores with it.

"Nice one Buffy." Katie said.

"Thank Bole for that one." Buffy said with a smile. She knew that the Beater was going to try and get her and managed to use it to her advantage.

Buffy moved her broom toward Flint who was now in possession of the Quaffle. Warrington was coming up to try and knock her off but got hit by a Bludger sent by Fred. With a really hard hit to Flint's side by Buffy's elbow caused him to release his hold on the Quaffle. Buffy moved quickly and threw the Quaffle to Katie who began passing it between herself and Alicia. Montague rammed Katie as Bole sent a Bludger at Alicia. George got to the Bludger before it hit her and she threw the ball straight up into the air and watched as Buffy executed a perfect move. Buffy jumped up and hit the Quaffle like a volleyball send it sailing through the center goal. The crowd cheered loudly and the Slytherin team was sneering at her with looks that said you're going to pay for that one. Slytherin managed to score and now Alicia was in possession. As she moved closer to the goal she was attacked by three different Slytherin which was enough to knock her from her broom. Buffy scooped of the Quaffle and moved her broom in a down word motion moving it as fast as it could go. She got underneath Alicia and managed to catch her on the back. Buffy passed her the Quaffle.

"Get ready! Just like in practice."

Buffy swerved around the Slytherin players and managed to make it back up toward the goal with very little incident. As she got close to one of the goals Alicia threw it in to score right as the crowd cheered loudly and the whistle blew.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindor team all turned to see Harry holding the Snitch and they began to fly to the ground to join the other Gryffindors who were rushing the field. Buffy and Alicia landed and were instantly lifted up onto the shoulders of their classmates. Oliver flew down with the Quidditch cup in his hand.

Buffy finally got the others to put her down and she moved to Oliver who was actually crying tears of joy. He pulled Buffy closer and planted a loving kiss on her lips. The two kissed until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They broke apart to see her father and Uncle Sirius.

"Hey! Did you two enjoy the game?" Buffy asked.

"We did. Are you all right? You took some hard hits out there." Her father asked.

"I'm sore and I'm sure in a few hours my body is going to be one big bruise but I'm good."

"You were outstanding. I couldn't believe those moves you did and you really stuck it to those snakes."

"Oliver! Buffy! There's a celebration going on in the Common Room." Katie called to them.

"We'll be right there." Buffy called to her.

"Go on and enjoy yourself. You deserve it, but I want you to come see me before you go to bed."

"I will. See you both later." Oliver and Buffy ran off to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

The last day of school had come and Buffy was standing at the train station as was Harry. Buffy wanted to say goodbye to Oliver since it would be at least a month before she would see them. She, her father, Harry, and Sirius were all going to use the Floo in Dumbledore's office to go to America to see her friends before returning to Sirius's house.

"I'm really going to miss you. Promise you'll write me at least once a week." Oliver said as he took her head in his hands.

"A least twice a week. We'll only be gone a month and you can come to visit once you get your apparating license or I can come once I get mine, bit I'll miss you too."

Oliver leaned in and slowly began to kiss her. The kiss quickly became passionate. The two kissed knowing they would have to go a month without seeing each other. The train whistle blew signaling that the train was getting ready to leave.

"I love you Buffy."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." The two kissed again and the train whistle blew a final time. The two broke apart and Oliver ran to get on. Harry made his way over to where Buffy was standing. She waved to Oliver as the train began to pull away. Harry waved to Ron and Hermione. The two stood there until the train was out of sight. They felt a pair of hands on their shoulders and they both turned and smiled to see Remus and Sirius.

"You two ready to go?"

Both Harry and Buffy nodded as they took the carriage back to the school.

* * *

**That's all I wrote. This story has come to an end and I hope you will review and let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
